El Corazón Dormido
by Luna210221
Summary: Tras la Primera Guerra Mágica, el mundo ha quedado relativamente tranquilo. Sin embargo, una serie de eventos cambiarán la vida de Hermione Granger, una excelente bruja, cuyo amor por la vida y valor la llevarán por sendos caminos hacia su destino.
1. Prólogo Desgarro

**Disclaimer:** Nada del universo Harry Potter o de su autora, J.K. Rowling me pertenece.

 **Pr** **ó** **logo**

 _ **El Desgarro**_

Me senté en la orilla de la playa, contemplando el atardecer, cuyos rayos de sol, que se apagaban paulatinamente, chocaban contra la magnitud del mar. Algo tan simple como observar un atardecer era ahora demasiado significativo para mí.

Habían pasado tantas cosas… habíamos sufrido tanto, llorado hasta lo indecible, para acabar así. ¿Qué habíamos hecho mal? ¿Por qué el sufrimiento se cebaba a veces tanto con algunas personas y a otras las dejaba vivir en paz?

Quizá mi comprensión no llegaba a comprender. Hasta entonces, había reído, gritado, llorado, asumido y aceptado multitud de eventos que habían tenido lugar en mi vida, pero no este. Este quizá traspasaba todos los límites de mi dolor, desgarraba mi ser.

¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué ahora que la paz reinaba en el mundo, se desataba la guerra en mi interior, dejando a su paso sólo miseria?

Cerré los ojos y una lágrima cayó sobre mi mejilla.

Bueno, ¡esto ha sido sólo el principio! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Quisiera comentaros el rumbo que va a seguir mi historia. He tomado como personajes principales a Harry y Hermione, pero los he querido situar en una época distinta, por lo que vivirán en un contexto histórico concreto, así que este fanfic mezclará sucesos históricos reales con un poco de magia (lo que veréis más adelante 3). Todo lo demás que leéis en la historia nace de mi imaginación, cambiando algunas pequeñas cosas de la historia original de Harry Potter para que todo tenga sentido en mi propia historia. Espero que os encante leerla tanto como a mi escribirla, y por supuesto un comentario vuestro me haría muy feliz, para conocer vuestra opinión y aquellas cosas que yo pueda mejorar, ya que soy nueva en este mundillo. Un beso muy fuerte y GRACIAS! 3 3


	2. I Conocerte

**Disclaimer:** Nada del Universo Harry Potter o de la autora J.K. Rowling me pertenece.

Buenas nuevamente 3 He querido subir este primer episodio para que veáis cual es el rumbo que sigue la historia. Espero que os guste mucho. En caso de que sí, subiré el próximo el miércoles que viene. MUCHAS GRACIAS ^^ Besos 3

 **I**

 _ **Conocerte**_

Corría el año 1935 en Londres. El mundo mágico estaba en una paz que parecía solemnemente perpetua. La gente iba de un lado para otro, preparando todo para la gran Fiesta de Verano que tenía lugar todos los años cerca del Río Támesis y para la cual faltaban tan sólo unos días. Por supuesto, el lugar era oculto a los ojos de los muggles, gracias a un hechizo que permitía la aparición de una gran capa invisible que cubría todo el lugar del evento, lo que permitía disfrutar de la celebración con total tranquilidad si eras un mago o bruja.

La Primera Guerra Mágica había causado estragos alrededor del mundo y de los distintos colegios de magos de todos los países: Hogwarts, en Reino Unido, Beauxbatons en la República Francesa, Durmstrang en el Reino de Bulgaria, Zauberkunst en Alemania o por ejemplo Incanto, en Italia. Sin embargo, los mejores magos y brujas de cada país habían sabido dirigir con valor a sus ejércitos, y desempuñando sus varitas, habían luchado por salvar a sus familias y amigos del terror.

Tras la Primera Guerra Mágica, reinaba la paz en el mundo, aunque con algunas carencias en distintas partes del mundo, como en Alemania, donde la ausencia de galeones y sickles había dejado a medio millar de niños sin acudir a Zauberkunst, o en Italia, donde la tensión aumentaba por momentos debido a la gran cantidad de hechizos que magos enloquecidos realizaban delante de los muggles, quienes miraban incrédulos.

Mi padre, George Granger, era un simple dentista muggle cuando se desató la Primera Guerra Mágica. El no tuvo que luchar, y yo apenas era una niña cuando todo eso ocurrió, pero mi madre, Dana Granger, sintió la pérdida de mi abuelo materno, el cual me había desvelado hacía tiempo sus raíces mágicas. Él si luchó en la guerra de lado de Hogwarts, y aunque peleó honorablemente por proteger a su familia, perdió la vida en el intento.

Y luego estaba yo. Una jóven que ya alcanzaba los 22 años de edad y que había pasado por la mejor escuela de Magia y Hechicería en su momento más brillante, Hogwarts, justo en el año 1924, cuando Londres bailaba al son del charleston y conquistaba las calles con un lento jazz importado de los Estados Unidos, o cuando el Reino Unido muggle era gobernado por Stanley Baldwin y el mágico por Earl Thon, el cual incluyó grandes avances en la ciencia mágica.

Había sido una de las alumnas más brillantes, con notas excelentes. Lo cierto es que no aprendí a hacer magia, sino que por alguna extraña razón, ya la llevaba en mi interior, en mi corazón mestizo que, aunque gritaba externamente y a los cuatro vientos que yo era muggle con poderes mágicos, en mi interior susurraba que era bruja con rasgos muggle. Me encantaba la magia y todo lo que tenía que ver con ella, y ahora me preparaba para ser maestra en Hogwarts. Quería ser profesora de Transformaciones, era uno de mis grandes sueños. Me encantaba cambiar cualquier cosa a otra, desde una pequeña pluma a una aguja brillante, hasta un armario por un elefante. El arte de transformar se había convertido en una de mis grandes pasiones, junto con la de enseñar.

Para prepararme como maestra, tenía que acudir a un centro especial para magos cualificados, la escuela Enseñanza y Magia Docentia. A decir verdad, en los pocos meses que llevaba acudiendo a la escuela, no había conseguido hacer muchos amigos, quizá por mi carácter tímido y mis ansias por hacer siempre lo correcto. Desde pequeña, me encantaba acatar las normas y cumplir siempre con lo que se me pedía, superando las expectativas. Nunca había infrigido una ley, ni recibido un castigo, razón por la cual la mayoría de los otros niños me consideraban aburrida. Por eso sólo había conseguido tener una mejor amiga, Luna Lovegood, la cual había seguido los mismos pasos que yo y acudía a Docentia.

Y era gracias a su amistad que aquel año esperaba con muchísimas ansias la Fiesta de Verano que se celebraba cerca del Río Támesis: la música, los bailes, los vestidos elegantes, risas y diversión, juegos en la feria, ver gente diferente…todo dentro de un ambiente mágico. Aquel sería el primer año que acudía, sin la compañía de mis padres y siendo mayor de edad, pues veces anteriores había asistido agarrada del brazo de mi padre y dando saltos de emoción, deseando subirme a la noria encantada.

Para la fiesta, mi madre llevaba unos cuantos días intentando remendar un vestido que había usado mi abuela cuando tenía 16 años. Según mi madre, la abuela Mary lo llevaba puesto en la Fiesta de Verano de 1876 (tras haberse colado, siendo muggle, con la ayuda de una amiga suya) cuando conoció a mi abuelo, Isaac, y se enamoraron.

-Tu abuela decía que daba mucha suerte. Conoció al amor de su vida, tu abuelo, llevando este vestido. Y desde entonces, nunca lo tiró y lo lavaba cada final de mes. - contaba mi madre, mientras introducía con cuidado la aguja, afinando la cinturilla.

Se trataba de un vestido de seda color blanco roto, con una suave caida de hombros y que llegaba hasta las rodillas. En su tiempo, había sido el vestido de la noche, el que más miradas atrajo, aunque lo cierto era que mi abuela había sido una belleza de su época, con grandes ojos marrones y pelo castaño.

En eso yo, Hermione Granger, me parecía mucho a mi abuela. Compartíamos los mismos grandes ojos y el mismo pelo, y según mi abuelo, teníamos la misma dulzura, apocada por la tímidez.

Me gustaba parecerme a mi abuela. La consideraba un referente de vida, un icono que había sabido sobreponerse a las necesidades de la vida y luchar contra todo aquello que le parecía injusto.

-Es muy bonito - dije yo, observándolo con admiración. Ese vestido tenía tanta historia en su interior… La historia de un amor que se había antepuesto a una lucha familiar, a una madre estricta y a la falta de comprensión del mundo muggle hacia el mundo mágico, pero que no había sido capaz de contrarrestar los efectos de una guerra.

-Y cuando esté terminado será aún más bonito. ¡Te quedará tan bien! Estoy segura de ello. - decía su madre, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras seguía enhebrando aquella pequeña aguja, dejándose las pupilas (y las manos) en cada puntada.

-Y… ¿no crees que terminaríamos antes si yo…? - comencé a proponerle yo.

-Ah, no no, de ninguna manera. Quiero arreglarlo yo, me hace mucha ilusión - repuso mi madre, con una sonrisa - no hay nada mejor que el trabajo artesanal de una madre, ¿no crees?

Le sonreí, asintiendo con la cabeza. Tras aquella conversación, me marché a mi dormitorio y abrí las páginas del libro _Lidiar con las Caracter_ _í_ _sticas M_ _á_ _gicas de los Ni_ _ñ_ _os_. Aunque todavía no había empezado el último curso, tenía muchas ganas de aprenderme las nuevas lecciones. Es más, yo _disfrutaba_ aprendiendo hasta la última palabra, el último guión, el último punto y coma. Mientras pasaba una a una las páginas, devorando su lectura, un pensamiento cruzó mi mente.

Aunque yo siempre había sido una muchacha independiente y Londres era bastante avanzada a su tiempo en mi época, empezaba a caminar en esa edad en la que sería apropiado tener un esposo que te quisiera y unos hijos. No era que me asustase la idea, en absoluto, yo también quería formar una familia como lo habían hecho mi madre y mi abuela en su momento, pero nunca había conocido a un hombre al que quisiera, a pesar de haber tratado con muchos a lo largo de mi vida y ni siquiera habia rozado los labios de algún joven, ya fuera por casualidad o por atrevimiento.

Entonces, ¿estaba preparada para el amor? ¿Para amar profundamente, para sentir sensaciones distintas en mi corazón? Eso, según decía mi madre, eran cosas para las que todo ser humano había nacido, sólo que para unos tardaba más en llegar que para otros. Lo llamaba "amores efímeros", esos en los que todo era risas y coqueteo, hasta que llegaba el amor verdadero.

-Y, ¿cómo sabré cual es el de verdad? - le pregunté una tarde de primavera. Aquella duda se había sembrado en mi desde que Luna me había contado que había conocido a un muchacho pelirrojo del que se había enamorado, durante un viaje a Liverpool, y el cuál me presentaría en la próxima Fiesta de Verano, puesto que ella ya sabía que era el "verdadero" y con el que "se casaría tan pronto se convirtiese en maestra y él consiguiese una casa y un trabajo en Londres".

Mi madre sonrió levemente.

-Lo sabrás - dijo mirándome - por que serás el único al que veas esa noche, frente a ti. Puede haber mil hombres a tu alrededor, que, por alguna extraña razón, sólo lo verás a él. - se tornó melancólica - el corazón sabe lo que elige y por qué lo elige. Y nosotros no tenemos porque luchar contra las decisiones del corazón, hija, sino seguirlas, caminar por sus senderos y entenderlas, ver hasta donde nos llevan.

¿Hasta dónde me llevaría mi corazón? Quizá eso era lo que realmente me asustaba, el destino, el futuro, el porvenir. Lo que estaba por pasar, si sería capaz de aguantarlo y de superarlo, o sin embargo, me quedaría estancada entre un millón de sensaciones distintas. Decidida a no pensar más en el futuro, y viendo que no avanzaría mucho más en la lectura del libro, lo cerré, a la par que cerraba los ojos.

Pasaron los días con suma rapidez, llegando, por fin, el final del mes de agosto. Aquel día, concretamente, aquella noche, se celebraría por fin la Fiesta de Verano de Londres, sólo apta para los magos y brujas de todas partes de las Islas Británicas.

Aquella mañana, al despertarme, no me levanté rápido, como acostumbraba, al primer cantar del gallo, sino que me quedé un poco más en la cama. Otras veces, solía desperezarme instantáneamente, calentar un poco el fuego y ayudar a mi madre con el desayuno, mientras mi padre se despedía alegremente para ir a trabajar. Para él todos los días eran alegres y motivo de dicha, pues, según él, "habíamos amanecido nuevamente".

Di una vuelta en la cama. La Fiesta de Verano… había deseado tanto la llegada de aquel evento durante meses, y ahora que estaba ahí, cerca de mí, separados por tan sólo unas horas de distancia, parecía que mi corazón estaba encogido y lleno de miedo. Algo me decía que tenía que asistir, algo muy fuerte, lo que relacioné con la emoción del momento, con que mis padres me hubiesen dado permiso para salir a la verbena sola con una amiga. Quizás ellos consideraban que iba a un evento rodeado de personas como yo, mágicas, y no tendría de que preocuparme.

Armándome de valor, decidí levantarme de la cama. Bajé a la pequeña cocina de mi hogar, que estaba justo al lado del comedor, sencillo pero cálido. Mi casa no era de las más grandes del lugar. A pesar de toda la fama y respeto que mi abuelo había cosechado durante años (y también la gran fortuna que había amasado siendo un gran mago), nunca nos habían gustado los lujos y las ostentosidades, vivíamos como una familia humilde.

En la cocina ya estaba mi madre, sentada en una silla, terminando efusivamente de dar las últimas puntadas para que el vestido quedase perfecto. Estaba tan concentrada que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

-Buenos días, madre - dije, con dulzura. - ¿Cómo está usted? - aunque adoraba a mi madre, era costumbre por aquella época tratar a los progenitores de "usted" como señal de respeto.

-Pues mira hija - dijo, algo angustiada - intentando coser esta flor bordada, que está algo rebelde.

Miré la flor de la cual hablaba mi madre. Se trataba de una pequeña flor bordada de color blanco que, unida a otras tantas, daba forma a una cinturilla que afinaba el vestido por la parte inferior del pecho. Lo cierto era que, tal y como decía mi madre, no terminaba de encajar del todo, por muchas puntadas que diese con aquella fina aguja brillante. Pero quizá si yo hacía uso de mi magia, todo sería más fácil…

-Madre, déjeme intentarlo - dije, con los ojos brillantes de emoción. Durante el verano, no había podido realizar ni un sólo hechizo, y se había convertido en algo que echaba de menos demasiado, porque sólo podía conjurar magia dentro de los límites establecidos por la escuela Docentia. Mi madre me miró, con una mezcla de sorpresa y angustia, pero estaba tan desesperada que accedió. Sonreí levemente y saqué mi varita de una pequeña caja de madera, guardadada en un cajón de la cocina, lejos de cualquier mirada indiscreta. Dando un sutil giro de muñeca, exclamé la palabra _Reparo_ mientras apuntaba con la punta de la varita hacia la flor.

Inmediatamente, y como si una legión de agujas finas y pequeñas se hubieran puesto a trabajar orquestadas, la flor se alzó unos centímetros por encima del vestido y se ubicó rápida y obedientemente junto al resto de florecillas, haciendo su función.

-Gracias al Señor que tienes ese don - dijo mi madre, sonriendo. Pero rápidamente, restableció su semblante serio y se levantó de la silla, con el vestido en la mano. Sacudiéndolo, dijo - rápido, rápido, hay que probártelo para ver si te queda bien.

Sin pudor, mi madre me desabrochó el camisón y lo dejó caer al suelo, aprovechando que estábamos solas en la casa. Sin que yo pudiera replicar, lanzó el vestido por encima de mi cabeza.

La prenda era a mi cuerpo como el agua al mar. Parecía que aquel vestido se había hecho específicamente para mi, a pesar de haber sido usado por mi abuela tantos años atrás, y modernizado para seguir la moda de la Gran Depresión. El vestido se deslizó por el tronco de mi cuerpo hasta cubrir mis rodillas, no dejando entrever nada, pero realmente no hacía falta, por que por si sólo era lo suficientemente bello como para intentar sugerir algo.

Aunque pudiera parecer insignificante la prueba de un vestido, para mi la sensación de la tela de seda rozando mi cuerpo me transmitió toda la historia que llevaba en su interior, liberándola. Aquel vestido estaba lleno de emociones y sensaciones, sentimientos gritados pero también silenciados, repleto de amor.

Sonreí para mi misma. Me encantaba.

-Bueno, parece que te queda de maravilla. ¿Quizá este hombro…? - mi madre alzó la aguja de nuevo, pero la detuve suavemente.

-Está perfecto, madre. Se lo agradezco muchísimo - la abracé con fuerzas y mi madre sonrió, contenta de haberme hecho feliz.

Tras la prueba del vestido, las horas pasaron muy lentamente. Luna me había envíado una postal el día anterior, diciéndome que estaría en mi casa a las seis de la tarde para prepararnos juntas y ayudarme a "transformarme" según sus palabras textuales.

No es que yo fuera poco femenina, al contrario. Aunque no seguía a rajatabla los dictámenes de la moda de la época, ni seguía a esa joven Coco Chanel que se había adentrado en el mundo de la moda, pisando fuerte, me gustaba arreglarme y sentirme bonita. Al fin y al cabo, cualquier mujer que dijese lo contrario estaría mintiendo, y no todo eran libros y aprendizaje, siempre había algo más allá de aquel inmenso mundo que eran las letras.

Finalmente, llegaron las codiciadas seis de la tarde y, puntual, el timbre de la puerta resonó en toda la casa. Antes de que mi madre o mi padre pudieran levantarse a abrir, yo ya correteaba por todo el pasillo hasta el recibidor, ansiosa por ver a Luna después de semanas sin mirar su joven rostro, sus ojos vivos de intenso color azul y su cabello, casi tan blanquecino como la nieve.

Y cuando abrí la puerta, ahí estaba ella, deslumbrante con un vestido añil largo hasta los tobillos, de tela de lino y unos guantes azul claro de satén que combinaban a la perfección, tanto con el vestido como con su figura, pulcra y cuidada. Su pelo ondulado se recogía en un suave moño bajo, lo que la hacía parecer aún más joven.

-¡Estás preciosa! - dije, abrazándola. Repentinamente, me di cuenta de que con mi efusividad podría haber arrugado su hermoso vestido, así que me separé rápidamente - Lo siento - sonreí.

-No te preocupes, mi vestido tiene un hechizo para estar impecable toda la noche - comentó, risueña.

-Pero tu ya estás tan elegante…pensé que nos arreglaríamos juntas - le dije, recordando las palabras de su postal.

-Oh, sí, eso pensé al principio. Pero luego recordé que esta es _tu noche_ \- enfatizó, aunque diciéndolo casi en susurros para que mis padres no pudieran oír - y quiero que seas tú quien brille. Así que manos a la obra, que no tenemos tiempo que perder.

Luna me empujó hacia mi dormitorio con suavidad, donde ya estaba el vestido preparado sobre la cama y el tocador, con algún que otro rouge pero nada más. Pero eso no parecía ser problema para ella, ya que con un rápido toque de varita, hizo aparecer todo aquello que necesitaba: placas con calor para moldear el pelo, rouges de varios tonos (rosa, rojo, carmesí e incluso morado intenso), sombras de ojos (según ella, las mejores de todo Reino Unido, hechas con marfil) y un precioso collar de brillantes blanco que hacía juego con mi vestido.

Mientras Luna levantaba lentamente un mechón de mi cabello y hacía una suave onda con la placa de calor, me comentaba como había sido su verano cerca de aquel muchacho pelirrojo de Liverpool. Se llamaba Ronald Weasley, aunque prefería que todos le dijesen Ron, y pertenecía a una numerosa familia de magos, todos ellos pelirrojos. Luna contaba que, aunque era algo despistado, resultó ser un hombre trabajador y romántico. La había invitado, con la aprobación de sus padres, a pasar unas semanas en su casa, cerca de un bosque, donde pudo conocer formalmente a su familia. Para ella, todos habían sido muy agradables y humildes, a la par que hospitalarios. Ron también había pasado una semana en Londres (el poco tiempo que su trabajo como Auror le permitía estar) y había conocido a los padres de Luna, aunque estos no habían sido tan cordiales con él como lo había sido su familia con ella.

-Mis padres - comentó Luna - no son como la mayoría de padres de nuestro tiempo. Aunque están contentos con mi relación con Ron, ellos prefieren que me centre en terminar mis estudios y en ser una gran profesora. Pero, quién los entiende, ¿verdad? - dijo, riéndose. - Bueno, creo que estás preciosa, aunque siempre lo eres.

Luna me acercó un espejo de mano (no había querido que me observase durante todo el proceso) y lo puso frente a mi. Me quedé bastante sorprendida, pues me costó reconocer mi reflejo en el cristal.

Mi cabello estaba suelto, con unas suaves y delicadas ondas que caían por mi espalda y adornadas, por un lado, con un avalorio blanco en forma de flor pequeña. El maquillaje era dulce, con las mejillas sonrosadas, los ojos ligeramente maquillados y los labios de un color carmesí muy suave. Por primera vez en mi vida, me sentí bonita y segura de mi misma. Agradecí a Luna que me hubiese arreglado tan perfectamente y ella sonrió. Acto seguido, me ayudó a ponerme el vestido de tal forma que todo siguiese en su sitio, y posteriormente, los tacones, también blancos, de un tacón bajo. Cuando ya estuve vestida completamente, Luna no pudo retener una lágrima de emoción.

-Estas bellísima - susurró, completamente alegre - es que estoy más que segura que esta será tu noche.

Justo cuando me aventuraba a preguntarle a qué se refería cuando decía "tu noche", mi madre entró en mi dormitorio. Nada más verme, sonrió y se acercó a mi.

-Eres preciosa, hija mía - dijo, pasando suavemente su mano por mi mejilla - supongo que ya estaréis a punto de iros, el festival comienza a las nueve y son las ocho y media. - comentó, mirándonos con alegría.

-Si, tu madre tiene razón, Hermione - dijo Luna - tenemos que irnos.

De repente, se me hizo un nudo en el estómago. ¿Irnos? ¿Ya? ¿No podíamos esperar un poco más? Estaba demasiado nerviosa como para articular palabra y tenía miedo de que algo malo pudiera pasar, sin improviso. Pero de repente, mi madre cogió mi mano y un sentimiento de seguridad me invadió. Nada malo podía pasar aquella noche, porque era la Fiesta de Verano de Londres, y ese día todo el mundo era feliz.

-Antes de que te vayas hija, creo que no puedes ir a tu primera Fiesta de Verano como una mujer sin darte esto. - mi madre sacó de una cajita de terciopelo azul unos bellísimos pendientes de diamante, que, discretamente, conjuntaban con todo el vestido. - Pertenecieron a tu abuela, los llevaba esa noche que conoció a tu abuelo, y luego me los dejó a mi y yo los llevaba puestos la noche en que te di a luz. Así que, como comprenderás, son muy especiales, y ahora sólo puedes tenerlos tú.

Emocionada, le di un fuerte abrazo a mi madre. Aquellos pendientes representaban algo más que una prenda familiar,habían estado presentes en las situaciones más relevantes para la vida de cada mujer de la familia, desde conocer al primer y único amor, hasta el nacimiento de un hijo, y ahora estaban en mis manos. Podía parecer un pequeño detalle, pero había sido el más grande para mi.

-Bueno bueno, pero ahora no es momento para lágrimas - dijo mi madre, secándose discretamente los ojos. - Tenéis que iros, que llegaréis tarde. - nos regañó, con dulzura.

Tras despedirnos nuevamente de mi madre, Luna y yo bajamos las escaleras. Mi padre nos miró y nos llenó de halagos y de abrazos, por lo que Luna optó por encantar también mi vestido y mi pelo para evitar que cualquier cosa pudiera cambiar su estado durante la noche. Fuera de nuestra casa, ya nos esperaba un coche que nos llevaría hasta el Río Támesis.

-¡Qué dos bellezas me llevo esta noche! Es una lástima que para los muggles, al menos hoy, sean invisibles, señoritas. - dijo el chofer, arracando la marcha.

Aunque vivía a pocos kilómetros del Río Támesis, el camino se me hizo eterno, quizá por la terrible mezcla de emociones que se estaban cuajando en mi interior: miedo y felicidad. Por una parte, deseaba ir a la fiesta con todo mi corazón, y había esperado muchos años hasta poder ir sóla por fin. Pero, por otra parte, tenía miedo, pues no estaría mi madre cerca para decirme si estaba actuando correctamente, para aconsejarme si estaba haciendo las cosas bien.

Durante el camino, Luna sacó un pequeño espejo de su bolso y un pintalabios y se lo aplicó, mientras miraba con seguridad su reflejo.

-Esta noche - dijo, sonriente - estará Ronald con nosotras. Pero no te preocupes, no serás una carabina, le he pedido que traiga a su mejor amigo con él para que estemos los cuatro juntos.

Abrí muchísimo los ojos. ¿Tener la compañía de un hombre durante toda una noche, sin conocerlo previamente? Eso no podía ser cierto. Luna pareció haber leído mi pensamiento, porque se empezó a reír.

-¡Tranquila! ¡No tienes de qué preocuparte! Su amigo es un gran y buen hombre. Muy respetuoso… y cuando veas quien es, vas a emocionarte muchísimo. Y vas a pedir que me hagan una estatua en Londres, al lado del Big Ben.

-¿Por qué? ¿De quién se trata? - pregunté. Otros intentos de Luna por encontrar una pareja para mí habían resultado fallidos: hombres desapegados o su total opuesto, demasiado desesperados, algunos que no tenían mucho tiempo y otros que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo, algunos que solo hablaban de libros y otros que solamente hablaban del barbero de su pueblo, todos ellos sin conocerlos en persona, simplemente a través de cartas y más cartas, que habían quedado abandonadas y empolvadas en alguna parte de mi dormitorio.

-Ya lo verás - dijo ella, con misterio. -Ah, mira, ya hemos llegado.

Bajamos del coche y había un gran edificio blanco con columnas majestuosas y unas escaleras que habían sido cubiertas por terciopelo rojo. Recordé las palabras del chófer, pero aplicadas al recinto. Era una pena que los muggles no pudieran deleitar su vista con semejante construcción.

Pero si era una pena perdérselo por fuera, mas aún lo era perdérselo por dentro. El color dorado reinaba dentro del gran edificio. Escaleras doradas, combinadas con el rojo terciopelo, lámparas de cristal que colgaban del techo y al fondo, una pared invisible que dejaba ver todo el Río Támesis, decorado con farolillos flotantes. Al otro lado, se abría camino el sendero hacia la feria, donde los feriantes estaban vendiendo comida, joyas o entradas para la noria encantada. Se escuchaba un ligero swing de fondo, que amenizaba el ambiente, gracias a una orquesta, ataviada con trajes de chaqueta azul marino.

Las personas estaban tan elegantes como el recinto. Las mujeres llevaban sinuosos vestidos de colores neutros, como azul, blanco o negro. Todas estaban peinadas y arregladas cuidadosamente para la ocasión. Los hombres parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo en la vestimenta, pues estaban ataviados con trajes de chaqueta negros, con una rosa en el ojal de la chaqueta. Algunos llevaban un pequeño sombrero, otros no llevaban nada, sino el pelo repeinado y brillante. Habían algunos niños correteando por el salón, pero la mayoría estaban fuera, con sus padres, en la noria.

Luna y yo caminamos hasta el centro del salón y un camarero con un chaleco azul con bordes blancos se acercó a nosotras.

-¿Un vermut, señoritas? - dijo, señalando las finas copas que contenían un líquido de color rojo intenso. - ¿O prefieren champagne? - esta vez señaló las copas del otro extremo de la bandeja, con un liquido semitransparente y burbujeante. Las dos opciones llevaban alcohol y yo nunca había tomado, pero cuando estaba a punto de rechazar la oferta, Luna se adelantó.

-Un vermut para mi y un champagne para la señorita, por favor. - dijo ella, sonriendo. El camarero también sonrió y nos tendió las dos copas, y tras hacer una pequeña reverencia, se marchó a servir más copas. Miré a Luna, estupefacta.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? - susurré, mientras ella mantenía la sonrisa. - Eso es alcohol.

-Las mujeres de hoy bebemos, Hermione - dijo Luna, mirándome con una gran sonrisa y con tono informativo - y fumamos, y reímos y hacemos lo que queremos. Es la nueva era. Y deberías de saberlo.

La nueva era. Nunca había escuchado hablar sobre eso. Sí era cierto que en algunas revistas dedicadas al público femenino muggle, como _Vogue_ o _Vanity Fair_ , las nuevas mujeres que ocupaban las portadas se mostraban más libres, más seguras y más decididas y que el cambio de actitud se había vuelto más que patente cuando se había pedido el sufragio femenino en 1921, pero nunca lo había asociado a cosas tan cotidianas de la vida, como beber alcohol en una fiesta o fumar un cigarrillo.

-Pruébalo - me dijo Luna, señalando a mi copa, que seguía intacta - te sentará bien y perderás la timidez. Es el mejor remedio contra eso.

Tomé un poco de mi copa. La sensación burbujeante me picó la lengua y me quemó un poco la garganta, pero el sabor era dulce cuando te acostumbrabas a su tacto. No sabía si realmente era cierto que deshinibía y quitaba la timidez, pero era delicioso.

-Oh, no, no lo bebas tan rápido - me dijo Luna, cuando fui a darle otro sorbo - no tiene el mismo efecto que el agua, si lo bebes muy rápido, me han dicho que puedes empezar a ver cosas extrañas y te pueden confundir. Oh mira, ¡ahí está Ron y su amigo!

Cuando alcé la vista para mirar al lugar que señalaba Luna, lo sentí. Sentí la sensación dentro de mí. Parecía que el mundo se concentraba sólo en aquel hombre, que todo lo demás se había difuminado, desteñido, desaparecido, roto. Que los únicos que quedábamos intactos en aquel perfecto espacio - tiempo éramos él y yo. Sentí mi respiración cortarse, mi corazon encogerse y mi piel temblar. Sentí todo aquello que mi madre me había dicho que sentiría cuando viese a áquel hombre, a ese que llamaban el verdadero.

Pero no sentía esa alegría que parecía implicita en su relato. Más bien sentía verdadero pavor, temor, no sabía que hacer ni cual era el siguiente paso a seguir.

De repente, Luna me despertó de mi ensoñación.

-¿Vienes, Hermione? - dijo, mirándome preocupada.

-Si, si, por supuesto - dije, algo nerviosa. Caminé como un cervatillo camina al nacer: con temblor, con inseguridad, con miedo a pisar aquel mundo tan nuevo y tan amplio que se abría a su paso.

Nos acercamos a los dos hombres y ambos sonrieron caballerosamente. Uno de ellos, pelirrojo y de intensos ojos azules, sonrió y miró a Luna con cariño.

-¡Mi preciosa novia! - saludó él, y dio un beso cortés en la mejilla a su amada Luna. Luna sonrió y le dio otro beso en la mejilla. No era muy bien visto que las parejas se besasen en la boca en público, eso lo reservaban para el hogar o para cuando estuviesen casados oficialmente.

Entonces Luna me miró y sonrió nuevamente, acercándome a ellos con ternura.

-Oh, esta es mi gran amiga, Hermione, de la que te he hablado tantas veces, Ronald. Hermione, este es Ronald, mi pareja. - ambos se dieron dos besos en la mejilla, saludándose cortesmente. Entonces Luna se giró hacia el otro hombre, al cual todavía yo no había tenido el atrevimiento de mirar. - Y este caballero es Harry, Harry Potter.

¿Harry Potter? ¿De verdad era él? ¿El joven que con tan sólo 16 años había derrotado a las más grandes y peligrosas criaturas mágicas? ¿El auror que con tan sólo meses de edad había hecho retroceder al Señor Oscuro? ¿El hombre que me había hecho temblar con su presencia hacia unos instantes?

-Harry, ella es Hermione. Hermione, Harry es el mejor amigo de Ron y trabajan juntos como aurores. - dijo Luna, que estaba esperando ansiosa a que yo me dignara a mirar a los ojos de Harry Potter, y dejase de mirar aquel pequeño cuadro de mármol del suelo. Entonces, me armé de valor y levanté la mirada.

Me encontré con los ojos verdes más intensos que había visto jamás, cubiertos por unas lentes. Su pelo azabache contrastaba a la perfección con sus rasgos finos, que parecían tallados por el mejor escultor del mundo. Sus pequeños labios, rosados, me sonreían con ternura.

-Buenas noches, señorita. - dijo, acercándose a mi y dandome dos suaves besos en la mejilla. Su olor era una mezcla de jardín con pino, mi olor favorito. Me sentí embriagada por su olor y mi piel volvió a temblar.

-Buenas noches, señor. - dije, con timidez y con voz baja. No quería que notase el mar de nervios que había en mi interior.

-¡Parece que está sonando un jazz! Que cada uno coja su pareja y baile - ordenó Luna con alegría. Todo el salón parecía haber acatado su orden, pues inmediatamente, hombres y mujeres comenzaron a bailar. Ron y Luna hicieron lo mismo, alejándose de Harry y de mi, dejándonos sólos ante la incertidumbre, dejándome sola en el abismo.

-¿Le gustaría bailar conmigo? - me preguntó Harry en ese entonces, después de unos segundos de silencio. Me ofreció una mano, firme. El jazz era para bailar muy juntos, usualmente con alguien con quien compartías un vínculo romántico. Temblorosa, no sabía que hacer, si aceptar o no aceptar, ¿cuál era la mejor opción?

De repente, algo dentro de mi, algo que no supe (o no quise) controlar, tomó su mano y asintió con la cabeza. Él sonrió y caminamos juntos hasta el centro del salón. Empezamos a bailar, bastante pegados, pero mi cabeza miraba hacia su hombro, no me atrevía a establecer contacto visual con él. Lo cierto es que nunca había estado tan cerca de un hombre como aquella noche.

-¿Así que se llama Hermione? - me preguntó, intentando que no existiese el silencio entre nosotros.

-Sí, así es. - contesté yo, cada vez más nerviosa.

-Pues, si me permite, Hermione, déjeme decirle que es usted la mujer más hermosa que hay en esta sala.

Aunque seguía mirando a su hombro, mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. No esperaba ese halago y menos de él, de alguien tan famoso como Harry Potter. De nuevo, el miedo se apoderó de mi. ¿Y si él estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cortesía con todas las mujeres que conocía? No debía dejar que se apoderase de su corazón, no se lo perdonaría.

-Se lo agradezco mucho, señor Potter, pero no es necesario que sea cortés conmigo.

-¿Por qué no? Soy un hombre de decir lo que veo - me hizo girar sobre mi misma, copiando los pasos de baile que los demás seguían, y al terminar la vuelta me pegó a él sobremanera. - Es usted una mujer bella y creo que sería impropio por mi parte no decírselo.

Me sonrojé. En ese entonces lo miré y él me estaba mirando de una forma extraña, como aquella persona que observa una aparición o que no ha visto nunca a una mujer.

-Es sorprendente - dije, intentando parecer distante - que un hombre tan famoso como usted se moleste en decirme esas palabras.

Sonrió ligeramente y dejó escapar una risa.

-La fama no va ligada al corazón, Hermione. - dijo, clavando sus ojos esmeralda en los míos, marrones. - Eso es algo que no se escoje. - sentí mi mundo temblar con aquella mirada.

Seguíamos bailando, rodeados de muchísima gente que para mí, se había desvanecido desde hacía bastante tiempo, pues en mi campo de visión, solo estaba aquel hombre.

-Ahora mismo - dijo él - tengo sobre mi todos los ojos del salón. Y no crea usted que eso me agrada - repuso, con una extraña alegría ensombrecida con tristeza - a veces me gustaría ser invisible. - comentó.

-Ser invisible a veces no es la mejor opción - contesté yo. Era extraño, pero nos hablábamos como almas antiguas, como viejos amigos, como personas que se conocen desde siempre pero que acababan de verse por primera vez hacía unos minutos. Seguíamos bailando.

-¿Está segura de eso? - dijo. De repente, la música acabó y sin saber como, un aluvión de personas se abalanzaron sobre nosotros.

-¿Es él?

-¿Es Harry Potter?

-¿El niño que vivió?

Todas y cada una de las personas formaban un círculo alrededor de Harry, apresándolo, agobiándolo contra su voluntad. Él se limitaba a sonreír, parecía haber aprendido como actuar ante esas situaciones tan estresantes. Todos querían estrechar su mano, verlo de cerca. Algunos se empujaban y otros me empujaban a mi, hasta que una de las mujeres que formaban el círculo se percató de mi presencia.

-¿Es usted su esposa?

-¿Por qué bailaba con él?

-¿Su prometida?

Me sentí como si estuviese en medio de un torbellino. Muchos ojos curiosos intentaban mirarme, algunos otros incluso evaluarme. Y entre tantas miradas, sus ojos verdes me miraban con consternación, buscando la disculpa en los míos.

-Lo siento, yo…yo no soy nada suyo, sólo una conocida.

Salí corriendo sin mirar atrás, alejándome del tumulto, sintiendo su mirada.


	3. II Preocupación

_**Disclaimer:**_ Nada del universo Harry Potter o de su autora J.K. Rowling me pertenece.

Bueno! Aquí estoy con otro episodio. Antes de comenzar, quisiera dar las gracias a **AnneLilithHealen** y a **FaoHHr** por vuestros reviews, que me han animado a subir otro capítulo más. Me alegra muchísimo que os haya gustado y os agradezco enormemente y de todo corazón que hayáis ocupado un ratito de vuestro tiempo para escribirme un review, ¡sois geniales! Y animo a todos aquellos que quieran a dejarme un review, ya que me animaría muchísimo y me serviría para aprender.

Un beso y gracias! Disfrutad del episodio. (K)

 **II**

 _ **Preocupaci**_ _ **ó**_ _ **n**_

Me senté en un banco de piedra y mármol que se encontraba fuera del recinto, demasiado mareada como para seguir corriendo. Todo había pasado demasiado rápido: de estar sólos, habíamos pasado a estar rodeados por muchísimas personas que se habían percatado de la presencia de Harry Potter. Y todas aquellas personas habían pinchado con el alfiler de la curiosidad la burbuja de intensidad que se había creado alrededor de nosotros dos. También nuestra conversación había sucedido de manera muy repentina, pero, para mi, todo había surgido de manera muy natural, como si nos conociesemos de toda una vida, como si fuésemos uno, como si nuestras mentes y nuestras almas hubiesen estado sentenciadas a intercambiar esas palabras desde que nacimos.

Nunca había hablado así con un hombre. Había intercambiado opiniones, compartido palabras, pero muchas veces con un muro sentimental llamado amistad que se ubicaba siempre como mero intermediario y que no dejaba caminar más allá a cada corazón. Pero lo que había sentido cuando él puso una mano en mi espalda, cuando él me miró, cuando él me había halagado, eso jamás lo había imaginado mi corazón. Fue tan intenso como real.

Pero huí de la peor de las maneras: corriendo, intentando alejarme del tumulto, de las voces, de las preguntas sin sentido, de las miradas evaluativas de las mujeres, de arriba a abajo, curiosas, y de los hombres, que intentaban visualizar mi rostro más allá de la multitud. Sin embargo, entre tantas miradas, la única que se había quedado clavada en mí y en mi alma había sido la de Harry. Una mirada de perdón, de súplica, de que lo comprendiese. Pero si no me comprendía a mi misma, difícilmente iba a poder comprenderlo a él.

Una voz suave y femenina me sacó de mis más profundos pensamientos.

-¿Hermione? - me di la vuelta y era Luna. Me miraba con pena y comprensión, seguramente ya se habría percatado de lo que había sucedido en la pista de baile. Pasó una mano por mi hombro y se sentó a mi lado en el banco de piedra y mármol. Tomó mi mano y me miró. - Harry me ha contado lo que ha sucedido… Imagino que debe de haber sido todo…demasiado impresionante para ti. Tranquila, ya estás conmigo.

Sin poder evitarlo, una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla. Era increíble que ese aluvión de sentimientos tuviera lugar dentro de mi, pero en efecto, así estaba pasando. Rápidamente, Luna limpió mi lágrima y esperó pacientemente a que yo tuviera la fuerza suficiente como para contarle lo que estaba pasando en mi interior, la lucha que mi corazón y mi mente estaban teniendo. Sabía que podía confiar en ella.

-No sé que es lo que ha pasado - dije, entre susurros - de pronto, lo vi y … sentí que todo mi mundo temblaba y no entiendo por qué, Luna, ¿qué está pasando conmigo? Y todas esas personas, acosándonos y…

-Tranquila, Hermione, calma - me dijo, pasando una mano por mi pelo, que seguía intacto gracias a su hechizo - ahora no vas a poder llegar a ninguna conclusión y yo tampoco, la verdad. Creo…que será mejor que volvamos a casa. Ha sido una noche muy intensa para ti.

-Pero, ¿tú? Deseabas ver a Ron con todas tus fuerzas y ahora yo… - me sentía culpable. No quería estropear la noche a Luna, no a ella, que apenas podía ver a su pareja y que aprovechaba esas pequeñas oportunidades que la vida (y el trabajo de Ronald) le regalaban para verlo y estar con él, convirtiendo horas en ratos felices y auténticos. Pero Luna negó con la cabeza y trató de calmarme nuevamente.

-Puedo ver a Ron otro día. Además, el sabe que tú ahora necesitas mi ayuda. Será mejor que nos vayamos ya, antes de que más metiches quieran investigar cosas que no son.

Me ayudó a levantar y juntas fuimos caminando hasta un paraje cerca del río, donde esperaban los coches y alguna que otra pareja indiscreta coqueteaba y se besuqueaba sin importarle las opiniones de la gente que pasaba por allí. Fuimos hasta el coche, donde el chofer esperaba fuera.

-Una larga noche, ¿verdad? No se preocupe, ya volvemos a casa.

Durante el camino de vuelta, miré por la ventanilla del coche, sin pensar en nada. Quizá mi reacción había sido desmesurada, o quizá no, quien sabía. Lo cierto era que tendría que haberme despedido de Harry o tratarlo de otra manera, pero ya era tarde para remordimientos o para arrepentirse absurdamente, pues ya nada se podía hacer. Ya había actuado y no podía volver atrás.

Sin embargo, resonaban en mi cabeza sus palabras, su halago y su forma de mirar. Pero tendría que olvidarme de eso para siempre, porque no era seguro que el destino volviera a unirnos ni mucho menos a permitirnos mantener una conversación de nuevo.

Al llegar a mi casa, Luna se bajó del coche para acompañarme hasta la puerta. Me dio un fuerte abrazo y cogiendo mis manos, dijo:

-Ron va a quedarse unos días más, aprovechando que comienza septiembre y le pueden dar unos días de descanso en su trabajo. Teníamos planeado un picnic en la pradera, por si te apetece venir. Ya sabes que sería un honor para mi - dijo ella, sonriéndome.

-Me encantaría - contesté yo, sonriéndole también, aunque en mi caso, la sonrisa no me llegaba a los ojos. Es más, casi no aparecía dibujada en mi boca.

-Ahora descansa, lo necesitas. Ya hablaremos sobre lo del picnic. - dijo Luna y tras una última sonrisa, volvió al coche y se marcharon, desdibujandose entre la penumbra del horizonte.

Entré a mi casa y rápidamente me desvestí y lavé mi rostro. El peinado seguía intacto cuando fui a dormir, aunque decidí recoger mi pelo en una trenza. No sabía por qué, pero cuando estaba triste, me gustaba hacerme trenzas, de alguna forma me relajaban. Apagué el candil de mi habitación y me recosté en la cama, dejando que entrase la pálida luz de la luna por la ventana. Aunque pensé que tardaría mucho más en dormirme, una vez que estaba acostada me di cuenta de cuan agotada estaba, así que me dormí enseguida.

A la mañana siguiente, escuché un ligero toque de dedos en la puerta de mi dormitorio.

-¿Hermione? ¿Puedo pasar? - era la voz de mi madre.

-Sí, claro, pase madre - dije, mientras me ponía encima del camisón la bata de dormir. Mi madre entró con una bandeja de desayuno, que traía un zumo de naranja y unas galletas, además de un poco de pan. Dejó la bandeja encima del tocador y se sentó frente a mi en la cama, sonriéndome.

-¿Qué tal anoche? - me preguntó, con alegría. En aquel momento, me debatí entre contarle la verdad o fingir haciéndole creer que nada había pasado. No quería preocupar a mi madre demasiado y sabía que si le contaba todo lo que me había sucedido ayer, terminaría preocupándola más de lo debido, así que mi batalla interna la ganó la mentira.

Nunca había mentido a mi madre, es más, sabía que no debía de hacerlo, pero en aquel momento, la situación lo apremiaba y no podía decir otra cosa. Si le decía la verdad… no sabía como podía reaccionar. Y no era que yo desconfiase de mi propia madre, ni mucho menos, pero hay ciertas cosas que una no sabe como explicar.

-Todo muy bien, madre. La verdad es que fue una fiesta fantástica - respondí, intentando crear una sonrisa en mi rostro y una situación de aparente armonía conmigo misma.

-Ayer te sentí llegar muy pronto. Apenas eran las doce. ¿No llegaste a ver los fuegos artificiales? - preguntó. Había olvidado por completo los fuegos artificiales que se tiraban en la Fiesta de Verano, que despedían la estación y daban la bienvenida al otoño.

-Verá madre es que me dolía mucho la cabeza - inventé, rápidamente - Usted sabe, no estoy muy acostumbrada a esos eventos y había mucha gente.

Mi madre soltó una pequeña risa, muy suave. Parecía haber creído en mi mentira, y algo me reconcomió por dentro. No me gustaba inventar tantas cosas y no era bueno, pero en aquel momento, era lo justo.

-Lo sé, hija, lo sé. Bueno, no te preocupes por nada. ¿Por qué no desayunas y descansas un poco más? Y no te preocupes por las tareas del hogar, ya de eso me encargo yo. Un día es un día.

Decidí hacer caso a mi madre. Cuando ella se disponía a marcharse de mi dormitorio, recordé todas las sensaciones que habían tenido lugar en mi interior cuando había visto a Harry por primera vez, y la sensación de inquietud y pavor que me absorbió. Decidí que tenía que preguntarle a mi madre acerca de todas aquellas emociones que ella vivió en su tiempo, y comprobar si era normal sentir miedo o nerviosisimo.

-Madre - dije, deteniéndola en su intento de abandonar mi cuarto - necesito preguntarle una cosa.

Se giró hacia mi. En su rostro maternal había total tranquilidad y ningún gesto de preocupación, así que supe que podía preguntarle todo lo que necesitase saber acerca de mi misma y aquel nuevo sentimiento.

-¿Recuerda la conversación que tuvimos hace un tiempo? Sobre lo que se siente cuando ve por primera vez una mujer a su amor verdadero.

-Ah, sí, la recuerdo - dijo ella, sonriendo y volviendo a acercarse a mí. Se sento de nuevo en la cama y tomó mi mano - ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa sobre eso?

-Quisiera saber…si cuando usted conoció a mi padre sintió miedo.

Mi madre me miró sin entender. La interrogación se reflejó en su cara, no parecía comprender por qué motivo el amor tenía que estar relacionado con el miedo y lo cierto es que yo tampoco. Tras unos minutos en silencio, mi madre, quién parecía ausente repentinamente, pareció tener una respuesta a mis dudas.

-¿Sabes, hija? A veces, cuando los sentimientos son muy grandes, tenemos miedo. Son sensaciones que no sabemos controlar, o eso creemos, y que nos asusta el resultado que podamos obtener de ellas si las dejamos libres, como el viento. - acarició mi mano y sonrió - Es más que evidente que para amar a alguien es necesario conocerle en profundidad - repuso - pero no es necesario conocer a alguien para que nuestro corazón sepa que es la persona. - finalizó, con misterio.

Me quedé un tiempo en silencio, intentando dosificar las palabras que mi madre acababa de decir. Quizá era cierto que la impresión al ver a Harry, sin saber que era propiamente Harry Potter, había sido enorme y en aquel momento no comprendía por qué, aunque tras pensarlo fríamente, podría deberse a la señal que tu corazón te envía cuando él reconoce a su alma gemela, pero no quería terminar de creer en esa teoría.

-De todas formas - dijo mi madre de nuevo, sacándome de mis más profundos pensamientos - el corazón no se equivoca. Si esa persona a la cual estoy segura viste ayer …-alcé la mirada con miedo, como el niño al que su madre pilla con las manos en la masa tras haber roto un jarrón. ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta mi madre de que había conocido a alguien? - … es la persona que estará a tu lado siempre, volverá. Te lo aseguro.

Tras decir esas palabras, se volvió a levantar de la cama y se marchó de mi dormitorio, dejándome a solas conmigo misma y mis pensamientos. "Volverá". Entonces Harry no era "la persona", porque seguramente estaría en esos momentos tomando un tren para marcharse donde sea que viviese, tras haber conocido a otra mujer bellísima durante la Fiesta de Verano y ni siquiera se acordaba de mi nombre. Sí, eso era lo más probable, lo que podía estar sucediendo en aquellos instantes, motivo por el cual yo tendría que olvidarme de aquellos pensamientos alocados (y por ende, de la Fiesta de Verano) y retomar mi vida justo en aquel pequeño punto donde la había dejado: alrededor de libros, docencia, magia y una única gran amistad, Luna, y el cariño de mis padres.

No había nada más para mi más allá. Tendría que sacar con agua caliente todos los pensamientos que tuviese sobre Harry Potter y comprender que yo solo sería una admiradora entre tantas, una de esas que le envíaban postales con fotos de lugares exóticos, como Marruecos, y que él no leía, puesto que recibía tantas que no tenía tiempo. Una de tantas mujeres que pensaban en él cada noche, en la soledad de su dormitorio, deseando ser y estar enamoradas.

Cuando terminé de desayunar, me levanté y me di un baño. Luego, me vestí con una falda de raso y una blusa marrón y bajé las escaleras, dispuesta a reunirme con mi madre nuevamente. Sin embargo, el timbre sonó y desvié mi camino hacia la puerta del recibidor. Seguramente sería Luna, que querría saber como me encontraba después de la fatídica noche anterior o quizá el cartero, o el panadero, o quizá alguien que se había equivocado.

Podían ser tantas personas…pero nunca esperé que fuera él.

Cuando abrí la puerta de mi casa, me encontré al otro lado con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas y blancas, unidas por un lazo azul. No se veía a la persona que las portaba, debido a la gran magnitud del ramo. Me quedé sorprendida por tan inmenso ramo de flores y lo tomé en mis manos, para luego ver la persona que me lo había regalado.

Harry Potter estaba en la puerta de mi hogar con un inmenso ramo de flores.

-Señorita Hermione - dijo, con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa. Como si nada hubiese sucedido la noche anterior, como si todo hubiese sido felicidad cuando la realidad era que lo sucedido se había convertido en un perfecto caos. - Me alegro de haber dado con su casa a la primera.

Mis ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y mis manos temblaban mientras sostenía el ramo de rosas rojas y blancas. No podía ser. Aquello no podía estar pasando, debía de ser un sueño, producto de mi imaginación o quizá había bebido el champagne muy rápido como Luna me había dicho la noche anterior y estaba empezando a ver imágenes de fantasía a mi alrededor. ¿Cómo era posible que se acordase de mi nombre? ¿Por qué estaba allí, con un ramo de flores, contento de verme? Más que alegría, sentía de nuevo aquel horrible pavor que me había invadido la noche anterior y que me hacía enmudecer.

-No va… ¿a decir nada? - preguntó, mientras juntaba sus manos por delante de su torso y me miraba con expectación. En sus ojos había un leve brillo jovial, parecía una persona que a pesar de las desavenencias que le había tocado vivir seguía teniendo un espíritu alegre y luchador. Y ahí estaba, esperando por una respuesta mía. Finalmente, decidí que no podía pasarse todo el día ahí, frente a mi, contemplandome y esperando a que yo dijese algo. Así que tomé aire profundamente.

-Señor Potter yo… le agradezco mucho este ramo, pero no era necesario. - susurré. No sabía (o no quería saber) por qué aquel hombre se llevaba consigo mi voz, como si de un hechizo se tratase. Apagaba todas mis fuerzas, me dejaba débil, como una pluma frente a una llama de fuego.

-Por supuesto que era necesario - dijo, con energía - Mire… sé que anoche se quedó bastante consternada por lo sucedido. Usted solamente era una muchacha que quería divertirse en la Fiesta de Verano y yo hice de su celebración un completo funeral.

Lo miré profundamente. En su rostro había culpa y desolación. Parecía realmente afectado por el gran tumulto de gente que se había agolpado a nuestro alrededor la noche anterior.

-De verdad, no tiene de qué preocuparse. Yo también exageré las cosas. Soy yo quién debe de disculparse, me fui sin despedirme y … dejándolo sólo.

-Creame que la entiendo - dijo, cortesmente. - Y si no es mucho pedir, me gustaría enmendar mi culpa e invitarla a …

-¿Hermione? ¿Qué sucede? - era la voz de mi madre, que apareció repentinamente tras de mí. Su rostro no parecía contento, sino más bien inquieto y ávido de respuestas. Miraba con desaprobación el enorme ramo de flores y también a Harry, como si hubiese algo en él que no terminaba de gustarle, algo que no le encajaba en la situación o en su perfecto mundo completamente estructurado. Antes de que yo pudiera decir nada, Harry se me adelantó. No pude evitar lo que sucedió después.

-Buenos días, señora y disculpe que haya venido a su casa así, sin avisar primero. Pero anoche me quedé muy preocupado por su hija y quise venir a ver como estaba. Verá - comenzó a explicar, puesto que mi madre lo miraba sin entender. Miré a Harry con súplica, intentando que comprendiese en mi mirada que no tenía que seguir diciendo nada más, pero él no me devolvía la mirada - anoche conocí a su hija gracias a unos amigos, Luna y Ronald. Mientras bailábamos, una multitud de gente se agolpó a nuestro alrededor y su hija se sintió agobiada y se marchó, no pude volver a verla en toda la noche para disculparme. Por eso estoy aquí, yo soy…

-Sí, sé quien es usted, perfectamente. - le cortó mi madre, con cierto deje despectivo en su voz. La miré sin comprender. Ella nunca había hablado así a nadie, y menos a una persona no tan desconocida como Harry. Aunque quizá su carácter se había tornado a enfadado debido a que había descubierto mi mentira. - Pero no se preocupe más, yo cuidaré de mi hija. Le agradezco mucho su visita, pero tome sus flores - dijo mi madre, cogiendo las flores de mis brazos y devolviéndoselas a Harry, el cual miraba estupefacto la escena. - Adiós, buen día.

Antes de que Harry pudiera despedirse, mi madre cerró la puerta con fuerza y se mantuvo de cara a la misma durante unos minutos, mientras yo la miraba, temblando de miedo. Mi madre nunca se habría comportado de esa manera y temía lo que pudiera pasar conmigo en ese instante.

-Madre…yo…¿por qué ha hecho eso? - dije, pero no pude decir nada más, porque en el momento en que se giró, su mano ya estaba golpeando mi cara con fuerza. Era la primera vez que mi madre me daba una cachetada, la primera vez que me levantaba la mano. Había estado mal que yo le mintiese, eso lo sabía y me arrepentía por ello, pero no entendía por qué ese cambio de actitud.

-No no, ¿por qué has hecho eso tú? - me dijo ella, mirándome con furia. - ¡Me has mentido, Hermione! Estuviste con un hombre anoche en la Fiesta y no fuiste capaz de contármelo. ¡Por eso tu pregunta sobre el amor verdadero! - dijo, con cierta burla. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta que, de un momento a otro, se desataría en lágrimas si no me controlaba. - ¿Qué es lo que pensaste en el momento en que te acercaste a él, Hermione? ¿Ser la querida de él? ¿Una más entre tantas admiradoras? ¡Debiste dejarte respetar!

En aquel momento consideré que mi madre estaba excediendo los límites. Harry y yo simplemente habíamos compartido un baile y yo me había marchado, agobiada por el exceso de gente que se había agrupado alrededor de nosotros. Y él había tenido el bonito, pero errante gesto de venir hasta mi casa con unas flores a disculparse. Pero yo no era ni la "querida" ni la "admiradora", simplemente era una mujer que había sentido su corazón encoger ante la presencia de un hombre y que no había sabido manejar sus sentimientos.

-¡Se equivoca, madre! - dije, anteponiendome a ella con fuerza - Yo… yo no soy la querida de nadie. Harry y yo sólo bailamos, como lo pudo hacer mi padre y usted en su tiempo, nada más. No me juzgue de esta manera, por favor… - susurré, intentando no llorar delante de ella.

Mi madre me miró. En su cara no había gesto alguno de compasión, más bien parecía cada vez más enfadada y más terca que nunca. Tras un gran rato de silencio, dijo:

-No quiero volver a verte cerca de él. Ni que él vuelva a rondar esta casa.

Entonces se marchó, dejándome sola en el recibidor. De repente, el aluvión de lágrimas que había intentado contener en mi interior salieron disparadas hacia fuera a través de mis ojos y rodando por mis mejillas, desbordándose, corriendo con la misma desesperación de quien intenta huir de un grave peligro. No comprendía por qué mi madre había reaccionado de esa manera, pero si había entendido su terrible mensaje : lo mas probable era que Harry Potter fuese así con cada mujer que conocía y que yo no era la única en su vida.

Me senté en el suelo y abracé mis rodillas, hundiendo mi cara entre las piernas. Tenía un debate interno, una lucha entre el recuerdo mágico, vivo e intenso de Harry y sus flores, y la pesadumbre, la tristeza y el dolor de mi madre golpeando mi cara con fuerza.

Tras varias horas llorando sin descanso en el recibidor y sin recibir ningún gesto de consuelo, recibí una carta acompañada de una lechuza. Cuando cogí la carta, vi la letra desenfadada de Luna. Abrí el sobre y vi que se trataba de una postal, con una foto de una parque muy famoso de la ciudad de Londres, el Holland Park, conocido por su gran tranquilidad y por ser el sitio donde surgen todas las relaciones de amor. Para mí, era un parque hermoso a la par que majestuoso. Giré la postal y ví el pequeño mensaje que Luna había escrito para mí:

 _Hermione, espero que est_ _é_ _s mejor._ _¿_ _Recuerdas el picnic que te coment_ _é_ _? Ronald y yo esperamos que vengas. Te recogeremos el domingo a las 11:30 en tu casa. No te preocupes por llevar nada, ya nos encargamos nosotros de todo._

 _Te quiere, Luna._

Lo cierto era que se me había olvidado por completo la idea del picnic, pero resurgió en mi interior como un aliciente de esperanza para escapar por un momento del profundo pozo en que se había convertido mi casa. Deseaba ver a Luna de nuevo y explicarle en persona lo que Harry había hecho, quería estar frente a frente con ella y ver su rostro escuchando cada una de mis palabras, contemplando sus reacciones ante cada palabra.

Los días hasta que llegó el domingo se hicieron largos y funestos. En mi hogar se había instalado cierto aire de desventura, un ambiente apagado y hostil en el que se compartían pocas palabras. Ni siquiera mi padre hablaba mucho al volver del trabajo, algo poco habitual en él, que solía contar todos los casos que había tenido que curar durante el día: dientes torcidos, muelas sacadas de sitio, dolores mandibulares…siempre nos deleitaba a la hora de la cena con distintas experiencias sobre su trabajo que dejaban poco espacio para la imaginación. Pero en aquella semana, durante la hora de la cena (la única que compartíamos todos juntos en familia) no se escuchaba ni el zumbido de una mosca, ni el ulular de un búho y el silencio y la tensión se podían cortar con un cuchillo.

Antes del domingo, apareció por mi casa el muchacho que, con su bicicleta, llevaba los periódicos para magos a todos los hogares de la zona. Aquella mañana del sábado yo me encontraba sóla en mi casa, pues mis padres habían aprovechado para dar un paseo juntos por la ciudad, como hacían muchas parejas de su edad en aquel tiempo: tras el trabajo y los hijos, disfrutaban de la vida que la edad adulta les había proporcionado, deleitándose con los más bellos parajes de la ciudad y reflexionando sobre lo que había sido su vida hasta ahora. El joven paró su bicicleta frente a mi, y me sonrió.

-¡Buenos días, señorita! Buenos días tenga usted. Es bueno estar informada siempre de lo que acontece en nuestro mundo ¿no cree? Aquí tiene. - me tendió el periódico y se marchó sin siquiera esperar la propina. Desdoblé el papel y me encontré en primera plana con la fotografía del único hombre que me hacía temblar. Harry Potter aparecía en primicia en el periódico _El Profeta_ del fin de semana. Sobre su fotografía, aparecía el titular y la noticia, firmada por una mujer, cuyo nombre era Rita Skeeter:

 _A 9 de Septiembre de 1935. HARRY POTTER, EL M_ _Á_ _S GRANDE MAGO DE NUESTRO SIGLO, VISTO EN LA FIESTA DE VERANO DE LONDRES._

 _Con mucha dicha y alegr_ _í_ _a, la Fiesta de Verano de Londres congrega a j_ _ó_ _venes de todas partes del Reino de las Islas Brit_ _á_ _nicas. Esta maravillosa fiesta resulta atractiva para muchos magos, y no fue excepci_ _ó_ _n para el grand_ _í_ _simo, el inigualable, Harry Potter, el ni_ _ñ_ _o que vivi_ _ó_ _._

 _El que sobrevivi_ _ó_ _fue visto muy elegante en la fiesta, acompa_ _ñ_ _ado de unos amigos y tambi_ _é_ _n de una bella y sorprendente muchacha, la cual desconocemos su nombre y su origen, pero con la que bail_ _ó_ _durante toda la noche. Sin embargo, la joven desapareci_ _ó_ _sin dejar rastro_ _…_

Dejé de leer y rompí el periódico por la mitad. No quise saber nada más. Ahora todo Londres mágico sabía que una joven había bailado con Harry Potter y esa joven era yo. La pesadumbre cayó sobre mis hombros nuevamente, además de recordarme mi mente las palabras acusadoras de mi madre, ordenándome que no volviese a juntarme con el señor Potter.

Finalmente, el domingo llegó y a las 11:30 Luna ya esperaba por mí en la puerta, acompañada de Ron y con un coche Ford Chevrolet rojo del año 1934, distinto al que nos había llevado a la Fiesta de Verano. Seguramente sería de Ron. Luna me sonrió amablemente.

-¿Estás lista para el picnic? - me preguntó, con ternura. Le devolví la sonrisa y me dispuse a salir, pero mi madre apareció tras de mi, mirándome con severidad.

-Hermione - me llamó y con señas me pidió que me acercase a ella. Cuando estuve a su lado, noté la mirada curiosa de Luna, pero la evité - Espero que no hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte y que pueda dañar…tu imagen. - me advirtió mi madre.

-Descuide - dije yo, sacudiendo la cabeza. Mi madre nunca había sido tan estricta, pero quizá ese era el precio de la mentira. Tras darme un beso en la mejilla y despedirnos, me subí al coche con Ron y Luna, y él arrancó la marcha. Luna se sentó delante, en el puesto de copiloto y yo detrás, observando el paisaje. Durante el camino, ella se giró hacia mi y no pudo evitar preguntarme la duda que yo sabía que le rondaba la cabeza desde hacía unos minutos.

-¿Ocurre algo con tu madre? Otras veces es más alegre - comentó. Aunque me daba algo de pudor la presencia de Ron para explicarle mis problemas sentimentales a Luna, no iba a tener otra oportunidad de hacerlo, así que comencé a contarle todo, desde la visita fortuita de Harry, el detalle de las flores y sus palabras, hasta la discusión con mi madre y su terrible reacción al saber que había conocido a Harry Potter.

-Compréndela, tiene preocupaciones propias de una madre. Harry es un gran hombre y dudo mucho que haya hecho todo esto sin tener un verdadero interés - cuando Luna pronunció esas palabras, sentí que mi corazón vibraba instantáneamente - pero estoy segura que ella se comporta así porque quiere que tengas una vida tranquila, una calma que quizá Harry no pueda ofrecerte.

-Ni siquiera estaré con Harry - dije yo, rápidamente - no seré su esposa, ni su prometida, ni su amiga. Esto ha sido un error y así debe quedarse. - finalicé yo, evitando cualquier tipo de pensamiento o sueño que rondase por mi cabeza. Reafirmé las palabras que había dicho en mi cabeza. Eso era Harry, un personaje de la época y así debería seguir siendo para mí, nada más que eso.

-Eso dices ahora - dijo Luna con sorna - pero cuando reaparezca en tu vida, te darás cuenta de que es demasiado tarde para echarla de ella.

Llegamos al Holland Park, el lugar donde haríamos el picnic. Era un parque precioso: los grandes árboles frondosos bordeaban un camino de hierba que desembocaba en un lago, donde la gente, a su alrededor, ya había colocado sus mantas y había empezado a comer. Había muchas familias con niños y muchas parejas, tomadas de la mano. Nos sentamos en un huequecito que había libre, justo a la sombra de un ciprés enorme y al lado del lago. Luna sacó de su bolsa toda la comida y Ron hizo aparecer discretamente un tocadiscos portátil.

-¿Qué sería de la vida sin música? - comentó él, entre risas. En el tocadiscos empezó a sonar música de charleston y alguna que otra canción con letra. Respiré hondo y me recosté en la manta. El ambiente era tranquilo y se respiraba tanta paz en él que quería quedarme a vivir allí para siempre.

Empezamos a hablar de todo un poco: de nuestras preocupaciones en la vida, de nuestro futuro, del trabajo y de nuestro pasado. Sin embargo, Ron dijo algo que me llamó mucho la atención.

-Ojalá esta paz fuera para siempre.

-¿Qué quieres decir? - dije yo, sentándome en la manta. Por supuesto que la paz sería para siempre. La Primera Guerra Mágica, iniciada en 1914, había terminado hacía 17 años, y desde entonces el mundo mágico respiraba armonía y tranquilidad. Las gentes iban de un lado para otro, disfrutando de la segunda oportunidad que les había brindado la vida, de las fiestas, de las reuniones sociales, traían d hijos al mundo, por si acaso, paseaban bajo el atardecer y disfrutaban sentados al porche. Nada podía rasgar esa felicidad, a pesar de la grave crisis económica que se estaba viviendo, ya que al menos, no había violencia en las calles, y el hijo podía salir por la noche y volver horas después sin preocupar a sus padres.

-Oh, ¿no te has enterado? - dijo Luna - bueno, lo cierto es que yo me entero de muchas cosas gracias al trabajo de Ron como auror. Verás…parece ser que el Señor Oscuro ha regresado y se ha apoderado de la escuela Zauberkunst de magia, en Alemania. Quiere… restablecer un nuevo orden mundial a raíz de la magia oscura y terribles encantamientos y por supuesto, el quiere ser quien gobierne ese mundo.

-Hogwarts y Beauxbatons han sido conciliadores con él hasta el momento, porque no ha atacado a nadie aún y lo que tiene son meras ideas. Pero si se le ocurriese derramar la sangre de cualquier mago o bruja inocente, atacarían y comenzaría otra… Guerra Mágica.

Miré a ambos con sumo terror. ¿Otra Guerra Mágica? A pesar de los años transcurridos, el mundo mágico todavía no estaba preparado para otra contienda como la Primera Guerra Mágica. El mundo no podía resquebrajarse otra vez, no podía volver a florecer el odio de nuevo en los corazones de los seres humanos. Además, se creía que el Señor Oscuro, o Lord Voldemort, había desaparecido tras la gran hazaña de Harry Potter, una hazaña que nadie sabía como había sucedido y que no tendría fuerzas…

Harry… su nombre resonó en mi cabeza y en mi corazón a la vez. Si Lord Voldemort había vuelto, entonces no dudaría en reencontrarse con Harry de nuevo, para intentar acabar lo que una vez comenzó… No, no eso no podía ser posible…aunque lo que había dicho Ron… derramar sangre de alguien inocente…

Sentí que mi corazón se encogía hasta rozar mi espalda y bombeaba nuevamente hasta casi salirseme del pecho, muy dolorosamente. No podía ser que todo eso fuera a pasar, estaba sintiendo verdadero pavor de sólo pensar en todo lo que el mundo podría perder si volviese a haber una guerra mágica.

-Hermione… ¿estás bien? Quizá ha sido mucha información de repente para ti, querida. - me dijo Luna, pasando una mano por mi hombro.

-Estoy… bien, no os preocupeís … -dije, intentando sonreír, pero no me salía la sonrisa. Estaba profundamente atemorizada y me costaba respirar. Realmente, no sabía que era lo que más miedo me daba, si el destino del mundo o el destino de Harry.

De repente, Ron levantó la vista con una sonrisa.

-¡Ah, ya viene! Por favor, cambiemos de tema, no me gustaría agobiarle más con esto… - dijo el pelirrojo, mientras se levantaba de la manta. ¿Ya viene? Pregunté para mi misma. Entonces vi a Luna sonreir y saludar con la mano y me giré lentamente.

Allí estaba de nuevo, Harry Potter, con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas y blancas.


	4. III Sentimiento

**Disclaimer:** Nada del universo Harry Potter o de su autora J.K. Rowling me pertenecen.

Muy buenas! Aquí os dejo con otro episodio más, un poco antes de lo esperado. No quisiera comenzarlo sin antes agradecer los reviews que he recibido durante la semana, sois un verdadero encanto (K). Además, quisiera dar las gracias también a aquellos followers que siguen mi historia, un besito enorme! Me encantaría conocer vuestra opinión, de corazón, así que dejadme algún review si os apetece ^^

Ahora, sin más dilación, os dejo con este nuevo episodio. Que lo disfruteis! (K)

 **III**

 _ **Sentimiento**_

Harry Potter se acercó sonriente hacia nosotros y nuestro mantel cuando nos localizó con su mirada, de un verde profundo, siempre adornada por unas gafas redondas. Consideraba que Harry era un hombre bastante apuesto y su rostro, firme, reflejaba las crudas batallas por las que había tenido que pasar durante toda su vida. Sin embargo, aquellas gafas contrarrestaban cualquier tipo de actitud dura, puesto que le aportaban cierta niñez, a la par que la calidez de sus mejillas, siempre sonrosadas, mostraban ternura.

En la profundidad de sus ojos se podía ver, o al menos, observar, la plenitud de su alma. Un alma que dejaba entrever cierta nostalgia, quizá por aquello que más añoraba en su vida: la calidez de los brazos maternos o el consejo de un padre en el momento más apropiado. Imaginé que debía haber sido demasiado duro para Harry crecer en solitario y aún más con la carga que solamente su persona implicaba.

-Buenos días a todos - dijo, con una amplia sonrisa. Luego, miró directamente hacia mí y tendiendome el ramo de rosas rojas y blancas, me comentó - Señorita Hermione, esto es para usted. El otro día, cuando la ví, no pudo quedárselo… deseo que lo tenga.

Sostuvo el ramo de flores frente a mí mientras los pensamientos se agolpaban en mi cabeza. Recordé lo que mi madre me había dicho antes de salir, que no hiciese nada de lo que pudiera arrepentirme y quizá aceptar las flores de Harry era hacer precisamente algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirme. Pero sin saber por qué, mandó sobre mí el corazón aquella vez y mi mano tomó las flores.

-Gracias, señor Potter - susurré. Mis mejillas se tiñeron rápidamente de un rojo intenso. No podía evitar que mis nervios se trastocaran cada vez que Harry aparecía o me dirigía la palabra, como tampoco podía evadir el latido de mi corazón que resonaba tan fuerte como los pasos de un gigante sobre un suelo de piedra. Miré para otro lado mientras me embriagaba suavemente el dulce olor de las rosas, que se notaban frescas. Las gotas de agua rodaban por los pétalos y las hojas y se abrían ante mis ojos con la alegría y la vida propia de las plantas. Me sorprendió ver lo mucho que brillaban aquellas flores y Harry debió de percibir mi sorpresa, puesto que intervino.

- _Figura Florem_ \- susurró, con alegría - es un hechizo que permite que brillen de esa forma. Además se mantendrán intactas y no marchitarán…sólo hasta que usted lo decida - concluyó, con misterio.

Sonreí levemente. Unas flores que durarían toda una vida si yo lo quisiese, a no ser que utilizase _Finite Incantatem_ y terminase con el encantamiento. Pero en el fondo, mi corazón no quería terminar con aquel hechizo, sino conservar aquellas flores por siempre.

Pero, ¿qué haría al volver a casa? Cuando mi madre viese el regalo de Harry, se tornaría aún más enfadada y severa de lo que estaba desde hacía varios días atrás. Algo dentro de mí influyó tristeza a mi cuerpo. Quería disfrutar de la visión de aquellas flores sobre mi mesa cada mañana, acariciar sus pétalos, admirar su belleza y su brillo cada día, no quería desprenderme de ellas ni del recuerdo de Harry.

-¿Cuándo tienes pensado volver a Liverpool, Ron? - preguntó Luna, rompiendo el silencio que se había establecido desde hacía unos segundos. Ron, que en aquel momento tenía una patata en la boca, tragó rápidamente y se puso un poco más colorado de lo normal.

-Este mismo martes, cariño - contestó él, con cierta pesadumbre. Luna también lo observaba, cabizbaja. - Ya sabes que no me gustaría volver tan pronto y dejar de vernos…pero será sólo un tiempo. Quizá consiga que me dejen trabajar aquí, en Londres. Y podremos vivir juntos.

-¿De verdad? - dijo Luna, con una gran sonrisa que iluminaba completamente su pálido rostro. Áquel era el sueño de Luna desde que había conocido a Ron y se habían enamorado, irse a vivir con él y formar una familia.

-Por supuesto, siempre y cuando…tus padres estén de acuerdo en darme su aprobación.

-Hablaré con ellos - comentó Luna, mientras se servía un poco de zumo - intentaré convencerles… ¡se trata de mi felicidad! - concluyó, entre risas. Ron también sonrió, al igual que Harry, que contemplaba la escena con ternura.

Mientras Ron y Luna hablaban de los miles de viajes que harían cuando estuviesen juntos y la de cosas que descubrirían en cada destino, reflexioné sobre las palabras de Luna. Su felicidad…sus padres debían comprenderlo y aceptarlo porque se trataba de su felicidad…Entonces, ¿por qué mi madre había reaccionado así? A pesar de que la fama que recaía sobre los hombros de Harry era bastante extensa, según Luna, parecía un gran hombre. ¿Por qué mi madre no era capaz de ver más allá de las habladurías, de los sobrenombres, de la fama? ¿Por qué no podía ver al hombre y ver lo que yo podía ver en él?

-Hermione - dijo Harry de repente, mirándome con profundidad. Su voz me sobresaltó, sacándome de mis pensamientos, pero intenté disimularlo rápidamente - ¿Le gustaría dar un paseo por el parque, conmigo?

Mi corazón volvió a latir de nuevo con fuerza. Dar un paseo por el parque suponía estar solos, lo que significaba que tendríamos que hablar de algo a solas. Por una parte, quería dar ese paseo, ver hasta donde era capaz de llevarme el destino y sus avenencias, pero por otra parte, se reflejaba en mi mente la imagen de mi madre, a la que no quería traicionar de nuevo una vez más. Sin embargo, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas estar con él un rato más, aunque fuese pequeño, aunque no fuese suficiente, así que acepté.

Nos levantamos de la manta y comenzamos a caminar un poco, a través del frondoso paseo de hierba y flores que conducía al lago. Caminamos durante un cierto tiempo, dejando atrás a las familias y parejas que llenaban el parque áquel domingo, hasta que llegamos a un paraje completamente solitario, que daba a una cascada y una laguna. Era un paisaje precioso y muy tranquilo, en el que sólamente se escuchaba el ligero cantar de los pájaros. Nos sentamos a los pies de un enorme árbol que proyectaba su gran sombra alrededor de si mismo.

Tras un pequeño silencio en el que no me atreví a mirar a Harry ni por una milésima de segundo, él habló.

-Quisiera disculparme - lo miré súbitamente, con los ojos muy abiertos, sin entender. - El otro día aparecí por su casa, sin avisar y … por lo que veo, le ocasionó un grave problema con su madre. Creáme que lo siento. - clavó sus ojos verdes en los míos, marrones y me sentí estremecer.

-No se preocupe…-susurré yo - y discúlpeme usted a mi también… Mi madre, yo…

-No diga nada más -repuso Harry, silenciándome - Eso ya es pasado - dijo, intentando tranquilizarme. - Ahora solo quiero saber sobre usted.

-¿Sobre mí? - dije yo, sorprendida. ¿Qué quería saber sobre mí? Yo no era una persona interesante o que tuviese un pasado de leyenda, como el de Harry. Había vivido cosas, por supuesto, pero no tantas como para ser contadas, ni tan importantes como para presumir de ellas.

-Sí. Quiero saber cómo es la joven con la que estoy hablando. Por lo que veo, muy introvertida - comentó, con cierto tono burlón, pero que no dejaba de tener un deje cariñoso y amable. Me sonrojé nuevamente.

-Sólo soy eso…introvertida. Pero por lo que veo, usted tiene mucha más historia que yo. - dije, intentando zanjar cualquier tema de conversación sobre mi.

Harry apoyó su cabeza en el tronco del árbol y miró hacia el cielo. Tras un largo suspiro, comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

-¿Yo? Solamente soy "el niño que sobrevivió" - dijo, restándole toda la importancia que, por supuesto, tenía ser "el niño que sobrevivió". Había derrotado al Señor Oscuro, al mago a quienes todos temían, siendo casi un recién nacido, mientras que muchos otros magos y brujas que se habían atrevido a hacerle frente a Lord Voldemort habían fallecido en el intento, conociendo todos los hechizos habidos y por haber que podrían destruir al más fuerte de los centauros.

-¿Sólo el niño que sobrevivió? Usted es más que eso. Es… leyenda. - dije yo, sin entender.

Harry realizó en aquel momento una mueca, en la que mezclaba amargura con cierto pesar.

-Ojalá pudiera no ser leyenda. Ojalá pudiera ser simplemente Harry. Como le dije el otro día…ser invisible.

-¿Lo dice por lo que va a pasar? ¿Por el regreso del Señor Oscuro? - pregunté, con curiosidad. Pero rápidamente, deseé no haber dicho nada y me maldije a mi misma, pues Ron había dicho antes que Harry estaba demasiado agobiado con todos los acontecimientos que estaban sucediendo al mismo tiempo en el mundo mágico, fuera del control de cualquier ser humano y condicionados al yugo del destino.

-Voldemort - repuso Harry - es su nombre. No le tema, Hermione. El mundo…ya no será más un lugar tranquilo. Podría evitar toda una guerra entre magos, entre familias, entre amigos… solamente si me entregase. Estoy seguro de que eso es lo que el quiere.

-¡Pero no puede hacer eso! - dije yo, con miedo. Según Ron, Voldemort no parecía estar buscando solamente a Harry, sino que tenía ansias de poder, ansias de controlar el mundo. Quizá para Voldemort, Harry solamente era…

-¿Por qué no? Podría evitar muchas cosas. - repuso, mirándome fijamente.

Bajé la mirada.

-Eso sería un sacrificio, Voldemort…está tratando de imponer sus ideales. - susurré yo, con miedo.

-Ideales que yo puedo impedir que se impongan. - dijo Harry, con valor. Lentamente, bajé la mirada hacia mis manos, que estaban temblorosas en aquel momento. De repente, vi como la mano de Harry se deslizaba hasta tocar la mía, la cual no retiré en ningún momento. Tenía unas manos cálidas y suaves, pero el toque no solo me transmitió eso. Hizo que toda mi piel se erizase y mis mejillas volvieran a enrojecerse. Aunque mi mente me pedía a gritos apartar mi mano del contacto de la suya, ésta hizo caso omiso. -Hermione - me llamó, y levanté la vista hasta encontrarme directamente con sus ojos, los cuales me miraban profundamente. - Voy a luchar. Eso es algo que tengo decidido. La muerte de mis padres no será en vano. Y es algo que tengo que enfrentar, no puedo seguir escondiéndome.

Tomé aire y lo solté lentamente. Luchar… luchar no tenía por qué ser siempre la opción definitiva. Quizá había algo más, quizá se podría dialogar, intentar hacer razonar a Voldemort de que las cosas en el mundo mágico estaban cambiando y que la gente no estaba dispuesta a recibir, por imposición, un nuevo dictamen.

-¿Qué está pasando exactamente? - pregunté yo, ávida de curiosidad. Necesitaba saberlo directamente, por su propia palabra.

Harry, sin dejar de coger mi mano, comenzó a explicarme.

-Hasta hace unos años, se creía que Voldemort no tenía el poder suficiente como para, por así decirlo, renacer de sus cenizas. - hizo una pequeña pausa - Sin embargo, volvió, cuando menos lo esperabamos. Creíamos que cualquier escuela lo rechazaría, dada su historia, pero Zauberkunst lo acogió en Alemania como uno más. En un principio, su director, Baumeister, le había dado asilo, pero Voldemort lo asesinó y se apoderó de su cargo. Confíamos en un primer momento, en que los alumnos y profesores de Zauberkunst lo echarían, pero lo que hicieron fue unirse a él y a su causa: liderar un mundo basado en las Artes Oscuras en el que él sería el principal gobernador.

-¿Y qué relación tiene usted con todo eso? - pregunté yo, con voz temblorosa.

-Es sencillo…Voldemort quiere terminar lo que empezó, hace 25 años. Nunca deja una tarea a medias. Y yo no seré la excepción. Además de querer ser una especie de…Dios, quiere acabar conmigo. Para siempre.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras sentía un escalofrío recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Por supuesto que le tenía mucho miedo a Voldemort. Era un asesino en serie que era capaz de manipular las mentes de todo aquel que quisiera y de matar a sangre fría, sin importarle destruir familias enteras con tal de conseguir saciar su sed de sangre y de desprecio por la vida humana.

-Pero no se preocupe - dijo Harry, de repente, esta vez cogiendo con sus dos manos las mías - no será ahora, ni mañana. No digo que sea en mucho tiempo. Pero necesita prepararlo todo, a la par que nosotros también necesitamos hacerlo. Todos debemos estar preparados para luchar.

Me sentí congelada de repente, como si hubiese caído sobre mi un pesado cubo de agua repleto de hielo. No podía ser que volviesen a repetirse los errores del pasado, que se desencadenase una Guerra Mágica por el puro placer de Voldemort. Mucha gente sufriría, los niños, los mestizos, los hijos de muggles, los ancianos, los hombres y las mujeres y todo aquel que estuviese dispuesto a levantar su varita en un leve intento de salvaguardar la vida de aquellos a los que amaba.

Todo por la ambición, por el ansia de poder, por el estigma, por la venganza, por la maldad de un ser despreciable que se había convertido en la pesadilla de todo mago o bruja que existiese.

-Hermione… tenemos tiempo de ser nosotros mismos. - dijo de repente Harry. Lo miré sin comprender. ¿Qué había querido decir con aquellas palabras? ¿Qué significaba para él ser "nosotros mismos"?

-¿Qué quiere decir…? - susurré yo, todavía con mis manos entre las suyas, mirándole fijamente mientras trataba de ver en su rostro algún atisbo de lo que intentaba decirme.

Tras un largo silencio en el que solo se cruzaban nuestras miradas y nuestras manos, Harry respondió.

-No he podido parar de pensar en usted desde que la conocí, Hermione. - abrí mucho los ojos, intentando asimilar cada palabra de lo que había dicho. - Cuando la vi por primera vez en la fiesta supe que usted era diferente. Cada mirada suya, cada gesto, noté que era pura, distinta, que escondía un mar de pensamientos y de sentimientos en su interior. Quise evitar cada pensamiento, sus ojos o su voz, pero me di cuenta que no pude, que no podía luchar contra su recuerdo. Me di cuenta de que verla se estaba convirtiendo en una necesidad para mi, era y es una necesidad estar con usted, saber…de ti. - cambió repentinamente el trato formal por el tuteo, mirándome fijamente.

Me quedé mirándole mientras respiraba entrecortadamente, intentando comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. No podía ser cierto que aquel hombre que estaba frente a mis ojos estuviese diciendo que necesitaba estar a mi lado, que necesitaba verme y que no había podido apartar sus ojos de mi. Que mi recuerdo estaba en su mente constantemente. Mi corazón latía con la rapidez de un rayo y mis mejillas se sonrojaban cada vez más por momentos. Mi piel estaba erizada y mis pulmones no parecían recoger todo el aire suficiente para poder seguir viviendo, o al menos eso pensaba yo.

Yo también había sentido mi corazón pararse en un segundo cuando lo había visto por primera vez en la fiesta, cuando había sentido su mano en mi espalda, mientras bailábamos, o cada vez que me miraba. Sentir sus ojos en los míos se convertía en una caricia a cada momento que lo hacía, una caricia de la cual tenía miedo de recibir.

No había instante, no había día, ni noche, en la que Harry no apareciese en mis pensamientos, en la que su voz no quebrase mi corazón y rompiese la tranquilidad de mi sueño. Él estaba ahí, siempre ahí, a cada hora, a cada minuto, cada segundo de mi día a día era un constante recuerdo sobre él, un deseo que aumentaba con el paso de las horas y que no parecía querer abandonarme, jamás.

-Yo… - comencé a decir. Pero Harry me silenció.

-No digas nada, por favor. - dijo él. Entonces, soltó una mano de la mía y la pasó por mi pelo, apartándolo de mi frente y de mi cara. Luego, cerrando sus ojos, con su nariz acarició mis mejillas, primero una y después la otra, con la suavidad de una pluma. Cerré los ojos mientras sentía su caricia, y fue entonces cuando sucedió.

Fue entonces cuando, con lentitud, puso sus labios sobre los míos, dandome un lento y pequeño beso. Sentí escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo. Aquel era mi primer beso, la primera vez que mis labios rozaban otros labios. Percibí la suavidad y calidez de los suyos, como recorrían mi boca con calma, como cuando el poeta escribe líneas de amor, deslizando la pluma sobre el papel, dejando que la tinta fluya. Mi mente estaba en blanco, pero mi corazón estaba lleno de color. Era como estar flotando, como si nada existiese, como si en el mundo solo estuviesemos nosotros dos, sin importar nada más. Sin embargo, recordé todo de golpe, las advertencias de mi madre, lo que Harry me había contado, a Voldemort y que el mundo seguía rotando sobre si mismo. Me separé de él.

-Lo siento… - susurré yo, mientras el tenía su frente apoyada en la mía. Ambos teníamos los ojos cerrados, no parecía que nos atreviésemos a mirarnos el uno al otro después de lo ocurrido.

-Discúlpame tu a mi. No debí…haber sido así. Lo siento. - dijo, esta vez clavando sus ojos en mí.

-No es tu culpa. Es sólo que… aún no. - dije yo, mientras se formaba un nudo en mi garganta, pues un pensamiento recorrió mi mente. Quizá ese sería el primer y único beso que podría darle a Harry, dado todo aquello que podría suceder en un futuro, si llegaba a suceder.

-Comprendo - dijo él, volviendo a pasar una mano por mi mejilla. - Te buscaré - concluyó él, con aquellas enigmáticas palabras.

Nos levantamos de la hierba y abandonamos el cobijo que la sombra de aquel árbol nos había dado durante todo aquel tiempo y caminamos de vuelta al mantel en el que Ron y Luna nos esperaban, acarameladamente. En el tocadiscos portátil, cuando regresamos, sonaba una suave música de jazz, muy relajante. Ambos parecían risueños, hablando de la de cosas que podrían hacer en un futuro. Para ellos, nada parecía castigar el sueño de amor que existía entre ambos, ninguna fuerza iba a ser capaz de destruirlo por muy duros que fuesen los acontecimientos venideros.

Atardecía y comenzamos a recoger las cosas para marcharnos. Luna recogió el ramo de flores de la hierba y se acercó a mi, mientras Harry y Ron hablaban entre ellos animadamente.

-Creo que será mejor que lo tenga yo, imagino que sabes por qué… - dijo Luna, tristemente.

-Sí… -susurré yo, clavando mis ojos en las rosas. - será lo mejor.

-Pero siempre que quieras podrás venir a verlo. Lo cuidaré. - me aseguró, con una sonrisa tierna en su rostro, joven.

-Gracias - dije yo, abrazándola fuertemente.

-Algún día me contarás lo que pasó mientras estabais solos, ¿verdad? - dijo ella, con una ligera sonrisa que denotaba que se había dado cuenta de que algo había sucedido.

-Por supuesto - dije yo, con otra sonrisa.

Al volver a casa tras el picnic, me encerré en mi cuarto. Apoyándome en la puerta, pasé mi mano por mis labios, cerrando los ojos y recordando el beso que Harry me había dado. Había sido real, tan dulce como intenso. Pero quizá se había convertido en el sello de nuestra historia, en el final de la misma, porque nadie nos auguraba nuestro futuro destino. Nadie sabía que iba a pasar con nosotros el día de mañana, ni siquiera si volveríamos a vernos.

De repente, una lechuza toqueteó con sus patas mi ventana. Traía un sobre consigo, de un color blanco impoluto, pero que no tenía ningún remitente ni nada escrito por ninguno de sus lados. Abrí el sobre y de él cayó algo de color rojo. Cuando lo recogí, vi que era uno de los brillantes pétalos pertenecientes a las flores que Harry me había regalado. Cerré mi mano, guardando en ella el pétalo con todas mis fuerzas. Áquel sería el recuerdo que tendría de Harry, hasta que lo volviese a ver. No importaba que pasasen meses, que pasasen años. Tras ver el pétalo, todos mis pensamientos negativos se disiparon y tuve la certeza de que algún día, nuestros caminos se volverían a cruzar.

Desde aquel día, las semanas comenzaron a pasar rápido, al igual que los meses. El suave otoño dejó paso al invierno. Los árboles marrones se tiñeron del blanco de la nieve y la gente comenzaba a abrigarse. Las navidades de 1935 pasaron fugaces, apenas me dio tiempo a disfrutar de los villancicos, de los hechizos que recreaban los cielos nevados dentro de los hogares o de los regalos.

La relación con mi madre volvía a estar como al principio: cálida y sin asperezas. Parecía haber desconsiderado la idea de que Harry era una amenaza para mi o para mi integridad. Ni siquiera ella pensaba ya en Harry. Yo, sin embargo, seguía teniéndolo en mi mente y en mi corazón, cada día.

Sabía, gracias a las numerosas cartas que, en secreto, nos escribíamos, que él estaba en París ayudando a un grupo de aurores franceses a determinar ciertas estrategias para defender a los pueblos de magos, todo "por si algún día era necesario", según me especificaba en sus escritos.

Yo le contaba, por mi parte, que había retomado mis estudios en Docentia y que me preparaba para los exámenes, que ese año tendrían lugar en enero.

Todas las cartas de Harry terminaban siempre con el dibujo de un pétalo y debajo, mi nombre. Siempre ponía mi nombre para finalizar cada relato suyo, pues según me había confesado en una postal anterior, le encantaba la sonoridad del mismo. Y yo siempre me sonrojaba cuando Hedwig, su lechuza, aparecía en mi ventana.

Diciembre se fue veloz, dejando paso a enero. Los exámenes llegaron y aprobé todos con excelentes calificaciones, al igual que las pruebas prácticas, en las que tenía que transformar cosas muy dispares, como un elefante en una nube y un carruaje en un candil. Luna también había sacado muy buenas calificaciones y esperaba impaciente que Ron regresase de Liverpool de nuevo para volver a verlo. Según me había contado ella, esta vez Ron volvía para quedarse, pues había conseguido que lo trasladasen como auror a Londres. Los padres de Luna habían accedido a que viviesen juntos, no sin antes casarse, ya que era lo más correcto.

1936 entraba con fuerza para mi, que había logrado superar mis metas. Tan sólo me faltaban unos meses más para conseguir convertirme en Profesora de Transformaciones y si la suerte me sonreía, podría ejercer mi profesión en la escuela que tanto me había dado durante toda mi vida: Hogwarts.

La mañana siguiente de conocer mis calificaciones en la escuela Docentia, mi madre irrumpió en mi habitación con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Me había dado la enhorabuena la noche anterior, al igual que mi padre, que últimamente había contraído una extraña enfermedad, pero que, como él decía, "no era muy importante".

-Hija - dijo mi madre, pasando una mano por mi cabello. Me encontraba sentada leyendo algunos libros sobre transformaciones y diversos hechizos que tendría que poner en práctica algún día mientras enseñaba a mis futuros alumnos. - Tu padre y yo hemos pensado en hacer una pequeña cena para celebrar tus calificaciones. ¿Qué te parece?

-Madre - dije yo, sonriéndole - no es necesario, de verdad. No se moleste. Podemos hacer algo discreto en casa, si quiere, e invitar a Luna…

-Ah, no hija. - dijo mi madre. La miré sin entender. Luna era como una hermana para mí y si había algo que celebrar me encantaba la idea de que estuviese a mi lado. - Tu padre y yo ya hemos pensado en los invitados.

-¿Qué invitados? - dije yo, sin entender.

-Verás hija… se trata de los señores Malfoy y su hijo. Ambas familias hemos establecido un contacto más íntimo en los últimos meses, y tanto a ellos como a nosotros nos gustaría que ambos, su hijo y tú, os conocieseis.

Evité la mirada de mi madre por un momento. ¿De qué se trataba aquella inventiva? ¿Se había convertido mi madre en una especie de casamentera? Entendía a qué se debían ese tipo de citas entre familias. Todo funcionaba para que los hijos de ambas familias se conociesen y tratasen de entablar algo más que una simple amistad, casi siempre por motivos de conveniencia para las dos familias.

-¿Qué te parece? - dijo mi madre, tras el largo silencio que se había establecido en mi dormitorio.

-No sé madre… no conozco al hijo de los Malfoy y quizá no sea una buena idea que…

-Ya están invitados hija. Así que no seas terca. - finalizó mi madre, dando por terminada la discusión. Se dispuso a irse de mi habitación y antes de marcharse, miró hacia mi. Sin decir ninguna palabra, retomó su camino y se marchó.

Me quedé estupefacta pensando en todo lo que mi madre acababa de decir. No tenía ningún interés en conocer al hijo de los Malfoy ni mucho menos a su familia. La curiosidad rondaba por mi mente en aquellos momentos. ¿Qué tendría esa familia que mi madre quería estrechar los lazos con ellos?

Sin duda, lo más probable era que mi madre consideraba al hijo de los Malfoy un perfecto partido para mi, alguien con quien asentar mi vida y formar una familia, pero nada más lejos de la realidad, porque la persona de la que estaba enamorada se encontraba lejos de mi en aquellos instantes y no podía estar a mi lado debido a los acontecimientos que podían darse en cualquier momento, de no extremar las precauciones necesarias.

Cerré los libros, cansada y hundí mi cabeza entre mis brazos, intentando encontrar respuestas a tantas preguntas que tenía en mi mente, pero no logré encontrar ninguna.


	5. IV Desconocido

_**Disclaimer**_ **:** Nada del Universo Harry Potter ni de su autora J. me pertenece.

Muy buenas! Disculpad la ausencia la semana pasada pero aquí estoy nuevamente con un episodio más! Espero que lo disfrutéis mucho y que os encante y ya sabéis, cualquier comentario, duda o sugerencia será bien recibida en un review. Un besito!

 **IV**

 _ **Desconocido**_

Durante los días siguientes, previos a la cena, quise sonsacarle a mi madre quienes eran los Malfoy. Al parecer, era una familia de buena posición del centro de Londres, que disfrutaban jactándose de ser magos puros y que tenían una larga lista de antepasados relacionados con grandes hazañas de la magia mundial.

Sin embargo, nada de eso parecía llenar mi dosis de curiosidad hacia la familia Malfoy. Lo cierto era que intentaba alargar los días previos a la cena lo máximo posible, evitando pensar en dicha celebración, evadiendo los constantes halagos que mis padres decían hacia esa familia.

No obstante, la noche de la cena llegó más rápido de lo que deseaba en un primer momento. Aquel día, mi madre estaba más nerviosa que de costumbre, cuidando máximamente todos y cada uno de los detalles: como colocar las sillas, donde debía sentarse cada uno, la comida, la decoración…todo debía estar perfectamente milimetrado y nada debía de ser erróneo. Para la ocasión, mi madre había escogido un vestido azul de satén que le llegaba por encima de los tobillos. Estaba bastante elegante, ya que, según ella, esa era una noche muy importante para todos.

-Deberías ir preparándote ya - me dijo, al ver que todavía estaba vestida con la ropa de la mañana. - Los Malfoy tienen fama de ser bastante puntuales, así que estarán aquí cuando menos lo esperes. Date prisa. - me empujó escaleras arriba, sin esperar ningún tipo de respuesta mía.

Cerré lentamente la puerta de mi habitación y en lugar de ir hacia mi armario, me senté en la cama respirando profundamente, cerrando con fuerza los ojos. No quería enfrentarme a la realidad, ni sentarme a cenar con aquella familia desconocida a la que no quería conocer. En aquellos momentos, quería estar lejos de allí, quizá sola, quizá con Luna, quizá con…Harry.

Necesitaba tanto a Harry en aquel momento… con los ojos cerrados, recordé la profundidad de su mirada, el verde de su iris, su leve sonrisa, la ternura de su beso y la suavidad de sus palabras. Todo en él encajaba como un perfecto puzzle.

Pero volví a la realidad cuando escuché las campanas repicar. Debía darme prisa ya que, aunque no quisiera ver a los Malfoy, no podía hacer un feo a mis padres.

Mi madre me había comprado un vestido granate con mangas largas y escote corazón, adornado con una rejilla negra y una cinturilla del mismo color que el vestido. Me vestí y decidí recoger mi pelo en un moño bajo. Ni siquiera decidí maquillarme, no consideraba que la ocasión lo mereciese.

Bajé la escalera y visualicé a mis padres, ultimando los preparativos y esperando a que los Malfoy llegasen. Cuando mi madre me vio, juntó sus manos con sumo placer.

-¡Estás bellísima, hija! Sabía que ese vestido te sentaría bien. Charlotte tiene buena mano para la costura, ojalá se dedicase a eso profesionalmente. - Charlotte, aunque no se dedicaba a ello, era, en sus ratos libres, la modista más conocida de la parte sur de Londres. Bordaba vestidos, hacía punto de cruz, redondeaba mangas y ajustaba cinturas y vestía a las mujeres de la más alta sociedad de la época.

Antes de que pudiera contestarle a mi madre, se escuchó el timbre de la puerta. Con un "esperad aquí", ella misma se dirigió hacia la entrada para recibir a los tan esperados invitados.

-Buenas noches, pasad, pasad. Sed bien recibidos. - escuché decir a mi madre, con voz alegre y cordial.

-Buenas noches, Dana. - dijo una voz, sumamente fría y que arrastraba las palabras con cierta arrogancia.

-Gracias por la invitación, querida - dijo otra voz, esta vez femenina.

Las tres personas que entraron a la estancia iban vestidas completamente de negro, con sinuosos y a la vez, lujosos trajes. Los tres eran muy rubios y de piel pálida, parecían proceder del norte de Europa y no del centro de Londres.

El padre de familia tenía un largo cabello y los ojos de un gris profundo. Su rictus era serio y no podía evitar aparentar un aire de altivez y arrogancia. La mujer que lo acompañaba era bastante elegante, aunque un tanto estrafalaria, y sus ojos marrones también miraban con altanería. El que parecía ser el hijo tenía el cabello rubio bien peinado, y los ojos igual de grises que los de su padre. Éste no parecía tener ese aire de arrogancia, pero si miraba con una profunda seriedad y cierta amargura. Cuando clavó sus ojos en mí, tuve la sensación de que perforaba con su mirada.

Los Malfoy denotaban a mil leguas su pertenencia a una clase distinguida, no solo a nivel económico, sino también en el círculo de los magos.

-Bienvenidos - dijo mi padre, mientras estrechaba las manos de los hombres y besaba la mejilla de la mujer. Ellos sonrieron levemente, mientras que ella compuso en su rostro una amplia sonrisa.

Entonces mi madre reparó en mi y, cogiendome del brazo, me acercó a la escena.

-Ella es mi hija, Hermione. Hermione, por favor, saluda a los señores Lucius, el padre de familia, Narcisa, su esposa y … Draco, su hijo - dijo mi madre, con condescendencia. Saludé a la pareja, que estrechó firmemente mi mano. Cuando estreché la mano de Draco, esta era fría pero suave. Lo miré fijamente y el también me miró, pero no mostró en su rostro ningún tipo de sentimiento.

-Bueno - dijo mi madre, rompiendo el tenso silencio que se había creado en la sala. -¡Sentémonos a cenar! La comida se enfría…-comentó mi madre, entre risas, sentándose en la mesa del comedor e invitando a la mesa al resto de personas que había en la sala.

-Todo parece delicioso, Dana - dijo Narcisa Malfoy, mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

-Muchas gracias, querida.

Comenzamos a cenar en un silencio solamente roto por el sonido de los cubiertos repiquetear con los platos.

-Entonces, Lucius, ¿ya no trabaja para el Ministerio? - comentó mi padre, intentando sacar algún tema de conversación apropiado.

Lucius torció levemente el gesto, algo que no escapó a mi vista. Sin embargo, trató de disimularlo rápidamente con una leve sonrisa.

-No ya no, hace bastante tiempo que las cosas han cambiado en el Ministerio. Ahora todos estan pendientes de que a ese … Potter no le pase nada. Es el niño mimado. - comentó Lucius Malfoy. Mastiqué con fuerza el pedazo de carne que tenía en la boca, tragándome junto con él la ira que tenía en mi interior. Gracias a Harry, lo peor se estaba atrasando, debido a las numerosas estrategias que, junto con los aurores franceses, estaban llevando a cabo para contrarrestar los efectos de Voldemort, el cual cada día controlaba más ferreamente Zauberkunst y los magos alemanes, y se empezaba a aliar con la escuela Incanto, de Italia, controlada en aquellos momentos por mortífagos, sus seguidores más leales.

-La suerte es que Lucius es un hombre versátil. Sabe adaptarse a las situaciones. Gracias a la fortuna y los contactos que hemos ido ganando por el mundo, hemos sabido mantenernos en nuestra posición. - dijo Narcisa, con gran prepotencia.

Sin aguantar más, musité levemente unas palabras de disculpa y me levanté de la mesa, dirigiéndome hacia la cocina. No aguantaba más la actitud rutilante y pesada de Lucius y Narcisa, y el mutismo de su hijo Draco, que parecía no ser partícipe de la conversación.

Escuché unos pasos tras de mí. Me giré y vi a mi madre, mirándome con preocupación.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿No te encuentras bien? - preguntó, examinándome.

-Es solo que me he mareado un poco - fingí, ya que mi madre estaba demasiado ilusionada con la cena como para decirle la verdad.

Mi madre pasó una mano por mi frente, acariciándome.

-Escúchame bien, hija. En los tiempos venideros, tener una ayuda nunca viene mal. Los Malfoy son una familia con muchos contactos en el mundo mágico, que pueden protegernos en caso de que algo … suceda. Sabes bien a lo que me refiero. - dijo, mirándome profundamente, intentando indagar en mis pensamientos.

Como imaginaba, toda relación con los Malfoy era pura conveniencia. Los ecos de una guerra eran cada vez más sonoros y según mi madre, convenía llevarse bien con aquellos que podían ser más fuertes, con los que tenían poder en caso de una contienda. Pero eso no era lo que a mi me interesaba, porque estaba completamente segura de que la relación con aquella familia no iba a ser simplemente amistosa.

-¿Y cuál es mi papel, madre? - pregunté, bajando la mirada. Aunque estaba preparada para escuchar todo lo que tuviera que decirme, algo de mí no quería hacerlo.

-Draco… es el mejor hombre para tí en estos momentos, Hermione. Es alguien que puede mantenerte protegida, que sabrá que es lo que necesitas en todo momento…

-Ni siquiera hemos cruzado una palabra esta noche… - dije yo, solapando sus explicaciones.

-Es lo que te conviene. - sentenció mi madre.

-No, es lo que usted cree que me conviene. - concluí, clavando mis ojos en los suyos. Ambas nos mirabamos sin comprendernos la una a la otra: ella no comprendía porque yo evitaba obedecerla y yo no comprendía porque ella desde hacía un tiempo intentaba dirigir mi vida.

-Ya veremos lo que va sucediendo. Mientras tanto… te pido, más bien, te imploro - dijo, comenzando a caminar hacia el comedor - que te hagas amiga suya. Por tu bien.

Se marchó, dejándome sola en la cocina, mientras intentaba asimilar todo lo que acababa de explicarme. No podía ser que mi madre quisiera a un hombre que ni siquiera conocía para que estuviese a mi lado, simplemente por el hecho de que era poderoso y podía servirme de protección en caso de que un conflicto bélico entre magos estallase.

No necesitaba protección a mi lado. Ella no comprendía que lo que yo necesitaba era amor. Y dudaba enormemente que una persona tan fría como Draco Malfoy, quien apenas me había dirigido la palabra, o apenas una mirada, pudiese profesar amor hacia alguien.

En una guerra mágica, nada podía protegerme salvo yo misma. No necesitaba de nadie, sino de mis propios conocimientos, de mis hechizos y de mi astucia para salvar mi vida y la de mis seres queridos. Por lo tanto, atar mi corazón al de otra persona por el mero hecho del miedo era condenar mi vida al fracaso más extremo.

Decidí abandonar todos aquellos pensamientos y me dirigí nuevamente al comedor, donde los Malfoy, a excepción de Draco, y mis padres, charlaban animadamente sobre la nueva política que se estaba llevando a cabo en el Ministerio de Magia. Intentando evadir cualquier tipo de conversación que estuviese relacionada con el destino del mundo, me senté alejada de ellos. Draco, que hasta ese momento parecía ausente, me miró.

-Vaya…parece que no saben hablar de otra cosa, ¿verdad? - murmuró, con una leve sonrisa en sus finos labios y que nada parecía conjuntar con su rostro, serio.

-Están preocupados por lo que pueda pasar. Todo el mundo parece estarlo - contesté yo.

-Es lo normal. Quien sabe si mañana mismo estalla una guerra y todos tenemos que alzar nuestras varitas. - en ese momento, Draco cogió la botella de vino y se sirvió un poco - ¿Vino, señorita?

-No bebo - contesté a su ofrecimiento. - Y ojalá que nadie tenga que alzar su varita. - comenté yo, en referencia a lo dicho por él anteriormente.

-Sí, ojalá - repitió él, con aire soñador - pero eso no será así. A veces, la ambición y el ansía de poder valen más que cualquier otra cosa, me temo. - decía, mientras observaba el vino en su copa, la cual movía de un lado para otro. Entonces, clavó sus grises ojos en mí y sentí un escalofrío. Tenía una mirada bastante profunda y penetrante, a la vez que fría y oscura. - Si tuviese que levantar su varita para luchar, señorita, ¿de lado de quién estaría?

Aquella pregunta se mantuvo en el aire sin recibir una respuesta inmediata.

-Por supuesto, del lado de aquellos que sepan luchar honorablemente, no de aquellos que solo tengan ansía de poder.

Pareció gustarle mi respuesta, dado que una nueva sonrisa se creó en sus labios, momentáneamente.

-Es ambiguo, ¿no cree? Todos creen que luchan honorablemente, nunca nadie va a admitir que es una mala persona. Todos piensan que son valientes. - sentenció, tomando un trago de su copa mientras me miraba fijamente.

-¿Por qué quiere saber eso, señor Malfoy? - pregunté yo. Me resultaba bastante llamativo que quisiera saber mi opinión sobre una posible contienda, teniendo en cuenta que minutos antes se quejaba de que ese fuera el tema central de la cena.

-Simple curiosidad. Y llámeme Draco, por favor - dijo, con cierta condescendencia.-Sus padres y los míos quieren que usted y yo seamos amigos. Y lo cierto es que - se inclinó un poco hacia mí, dejando de lado su copa - considero que es una idea acertada.

-Sí, sólo amigos - recalqué yo, dejando patente que no habría entre aquel hombre y yo nada más que una amistad, puesto que rechazaba tirar mi corazón a la basura por simple conveniencia.

-Por supuesto - dijo él, tras un rato de silencio y esbozando una tímida sonrisa.

Tras varias horas charlando sobre su profesión como empleado en el Ministerio de Magia, su amor por los dragones y mi futura carrera como profesora, los padres de Draco decidieron despedirse. Agradecieron a mi madre la magnífica cena y la acogida, y se despidieron de mi padre con un apretón de manos formal.

Cuando le llegó su turno de despedirse, Draco cogió mis manos entre las suyas y me miró profundamente con sus grises ojos, haciendo que volviese a sentir otro escalofrío. Había algo en su mirada que me petrificaba y me hacía sentir extraña.

-Su compañía esta noche ha sido sumamente agradable - dijo, con satisfacción. -Espero volver a saber de usted pronto. - En ese momento, soltó mis manos y me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Al separarse, volvió a sonreír ligeramente y se marchó, mientras mis padres observaban con aprobación la escena.

Sin querer decir nada más ante todo lo ocurrido, me despedí de mis padres y me marché a mi dormitorio. Tras desvestirme, me metí en la cama y cubrí todo mi cuerpo con la manta. No quería pensar en absolutamente nada, pero no pude evitarlo y las lágrimas brotaron por mis ojos y corrieron por mis mejillas con furia, sin quedarse ninguna atrás.

En ese momento comprendí por qué meses atrás mi madre había estado en desacuerdo con que conociese a Harry, con que estuviese más cerca de él. Porque para ella, Harry representaba el verdadero peligro, uno de los motivos que podían desencadenar una Segunda Guerra Mágica y que por ende, podrían peligrar mi existencia en el mundo de seguir a su lado. Seguramente, ella y mi padre llevaban tiempo preparando todos los detalles para que yo pudiese conocer al hijo de los Malfoy, pero para mi, conocerle había sido el peor de los errores, puesto que lo consideraba una persona tan fría como una piedra, a pesar de sus leves intentos por parecer cercano. Ni siquiera el roce de sus labios con mi mejilla había conseguido detener mi corazón como lo hizo Harry el día en que lo conocí.

Después del llanto desmesurado, conseguí dormir, aunque a duras penas, puesto que la noche se hizo eternamente larga.

Tras aquella fatídica cena, los días siguieron pasando con la rapidez de un rayo. Draco comenzó a enviarme cartas en las que me contaba su día a día, al igual que Harry, quien trató de consolarme cuando se enteró de lo ocurrido en la cena de hacía unos días. Me explicó que pasaría un tiempo sin cartearse conmigo, puesto que los aurores y él debían trasladarse a Hogwarts una temporada e intensificar la jornada de trabajo, pero aunque me pidió que no me preocupara, no pude evitar sentirme peor, puesto que hablar con Harry a través de las cartas que su lechuza Hedwig me enviaba se había convertido en mi aliento de cada día.

En los meses siguientes, Draco empezó a frecuentar mi casa, a visitarme en las tardes y a intentar ayudarme con los últimos exámenes que me quedaban para convertirme oficialmente en una profesora de Transformaciones. Aunque agradecía sus intentos de ser cordial, Luna era mi verdadero apoyo y ayuda en mi camino hacia la docencia y también se había convertido en mi hombro de consuelo en aquellos tiempos difíciles en los que mi destino no estaba completamente delimitado.

-No te preocupes - me decía, pasando una mano por mi pelo - estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien.

Pero lo cierto es que no sabía con exactitud cuando llegaría ese día en el que todo saldría bien.

Pasaron algunos meses más y seguía sin saber de Harry. Esperaba una nueva carta suya acompañada de Hedwig, ya que me había prometido que él me escribiría primero cuando su trabajo se hubiese aligerado. De vez en cuando, en las noches, el pensamiento aterrador de que Harry no volviese a escribirme más se apoderaba de mi y no me dejaba dormir. Necesitaba saber de él a cada instante, conocer si estaba bien. Así que, una fría noche en la que no podía descansar, me levanté y encendí el candil de mi habitación. Me senté en la mesita y, haciendo aparecer con mi varita un papel y una pluma, comencé a escribir.

 _Querido Harry,_

 _Espero que est_ _é_ _s bien y tranquilo. Hace muchos meses que no s_ _é_ _de t_ _í_ _, y aunque s_ _é_ _que prometiste escribirme pronto, no puedo evitar preocuparme. Los d_ _í_ _as est_ _á_ _n pasando muy lentos sin saber de ti, sin saber si est_ _á_ _s bien o si est_ _á_ _s asustado y no puedo consolarte. Ojal_ _á_ _pudi_ _é_ _ramos volver a vernos, aunque s_ _é_ _que tu trabajo como Auror te lo impide, aparte de otras circunstancias._

 _Por favor, resp_ _ó_ _ndeme pronto. En unos d_ _í_ _as, me enfrentar_ _é_ _a mis ex_ _á_ _menes finales y podr_ _é_ _convertirme en una profesora de Transformaciones, como te promet_ _í_ _, si todo sale bien. Por favor, te necesito, necesito sentirte y saber que est_ _á_ _s bien._

 _Te quiere,_

 _Hermione._

Envié la carta con mi lechuza, esperando ávidamente su respuesta, hacia Hogwarts, el lugar donde Harry se encontraba actualmente trabajando de sol a sol por conseguir frenar los efectos de Voldemort, cada vez más fuerte que nunca.


	6. V Tiempo

_**Disclaimer**_ **:** Nada del Universo Harry Potter ni de su autora J.K Rowling me pertenece.

 **¡Buenas! Aquí estoy con un nuevo episodio. Ante todo quisiera pedir disculpas por la enorme tardanza, pero estaba en época de exámenes y tenía que darle prioridad a los estudios. ^^Muchas gracias a todos! (K) (K) (K) y no olvidéis dejarme un review para saber vuestra opinión que es 100% importante para mi! un beso (K)**

 **V**

 **Tiempo**

Los días seguían pasando cada vez más rápido sin saber de Harry. Al menos tres meses habían pasado desde la última carta que le había enviado. Tres meses sin saber absolutamente nada de él, desconociendo si se encontraba bien o si por el contrario había caído en desgracia.

Sin embargo, no era mucho el tiempo que tenía para pensar en él, aunque lo recordaba cada noche antes de cerrar mis ojos, puesto que mi padre en los últimos días había sufrido una terrible recaída del tifus, la enfermedad que padecía, y lo había mantenido postrado en la cama del dormitorio de mis padres, sin poder moverse de allí.

Lo cierto era que me dolía el corazón cada vez que pensaba en mi padre, puesto que su estado de salud empeoraba por momentos y la pérdida podía ser inminente, algo que yo no quería por nada del mundo. Recordaba lo doloroso que había sido conocer la muerte de mí abuelo tras la Primera Guerra Mágica en 1914 y las lágrimas que mi abuela había derramado durante tanto tiempo. Incluso años después no había logrado despertar del letargo que había supuesto para ella separarse del que había sido el gran amor de su vida, su compañero de aventuras y de alegrías, así como también de tristezas.

Así que imaginaba el terrible sufrimiento que mi madre podía padecer a raíz de perder a mi padre, el cual era su máximo pilar y su apoyo fundamental en su existencia. Era su confidente, aquella persona en la que confiaba por encima de todo y a la que le contaba hasta sus más íntimos secretos, cosas que yo, aun siendo su hija, desconocía.

Sin embargo, mi padre nos pedía que fuéramos fuertes y tenía plena confianza en su fortaleza física, pues decía que algún día se recuperaría y se levantaría de aquella cama para continuar con su vida normal.

Por mi parte, había conseguido convertirme en Profesora de Transformaciones y podría empezar a trabajar en Hogwarts pasado un año. Estaba ansiosa por impartir mi primera clase, por volver a atravesar los muros del castillo, aquellos que, por tantos años, me habían cobijado y protegido. Tenía ganas de conocer a los que serían mis alumnos, aquellos sobre los que yo vertería todos mis conocimientos y que se convertirían, con el paso de los años, en mi segunda familia.

Hogwarts siempre había sido la opción única y definitiva para mí. A pesar de que había opciones laborales más llamativas como la de ser Auror, la docencia era algo que llevaba impreso en el alma desde que había nacido, algo que se había convertido en mi devoción.

Los meses transcurridos sin saber de Harry habían hecho que las cosas evolucionasen para todos: Ronald y Luna preparaban su boda, que estaba muy cercana y se encontraban en su máximo auge de felicidad. Y mientras tanto, a mi seguía frecuentándome Draco Malfoy, el cual no desaprovechaba ninguna oportunidad para mostrarme su interés.

A pesar de una primera impresión fría y angosta que había recibido de él, Draco resultaba ser un hombre sensible y apaciguado, apasionado de las artes y de los hechizos. Solía pasarse tardes enteras hablando de los mil y un hechizos que su abuelo le había enseñado cuando era niño. Aunque el tema principal de conversación de Draco era siempre la gran influencia que su padre ejercía sobre él.

Era una tarde tranquila aquel día que Draco me había visitado, con un pequeño pero bonito ramo de flores, las cuales dejé reposar en un jarrón para que se mantuviesen frescas. Decidimos dar un paseo juntos para ver el atardecer y sentarnos en un parque cercano a mi casa.

-Nunca podré ser como él - dijo Draco, tras un profundo y largo silencio. Entonces, por primera vez desde que nos habíamos sentado en aquel banco, lo miré.

-¿Cómo él? - pregunté yo, tratando de entender a quién se refería. Draco no me miraba, parecía consternado, envuelto en sus propios pensamientos que solamente el podía descifrar. Esbozó una pequeña mueca y, mirando a la nada, tomó aire.

-Sí, a él. A mi padre. Lucius Malfoy siempre ha sido ese caballero privilegiado al que todos temen y le deben respeto. Conoce el manejo de las artes oscuras mejor que nadie. Y por supuesto, desea que su único retoño sea como él. - disminuyó el volumen de su voz conforme las palabras iban saliendo de su boca, una tras otra, con cierto temor y tristeza.

Lo cierto era que Draco siempre tenía ese tono de tristeza en su voz, la amargura solía bañar sus palabras. A pesar de ser tan joven, tenía un alma antigua, nostálgica e incluso, en ocasiones, algo bohemia.

En ese momento, sentí cierta ternura hacía él. Aunque lo intentaba, Draco no terminaba de parecerse a su padre y eso era lo que lo hacía único. Sin saber por qué, entrelacé mi mano con la suya y le sonreí. Draco me miró con la total profundidad de sus ojos grises, intentando comprender mi forma de actuar.

-Todos somos diferentes - le dije - no puedes ser alguien que ya existe. Porque tú eres tú y tu padre es él mismo. Habéis vivido épocas distintas y circunstancias diferentes. Por eso no puedes ser como él. Y deberías dejar de intentarlo.

Draco pareció reflexionar un poco sobre mis palabras, pero no mostraba total convicción.

-Sé que lo defraudaré si no soy como él. Si no consigo lo que él.

-Creo que lo defraudarías más sino fueras tú mismo. Alguien con tanto carácter como Lucius Malfoy querría un hijo, no una imitación.

-Es complicado, Hermione. - dijo, volviendo a mirar al frente, pero sin soltar mi mano, manteniéndola cogida durante un tiempo.

Realmente Draco había conseguido hacer que mis días fueran más amenos en muchos sentidos, pues siempre me ofrecía compañía y un tema de conversación, pero todavía no había conseguido hacer que mi corazón se encogiese como lo hacía frente a la presencia de Harry.

Harry… un Harry que se había olvidado de mi por completo, puesto que no respondía a mi carta.

Aquella noche, decidí sacar la pluma del tintero nuevamente y comencé a escribir otra nueva carta, ya que el hecho de que no me respondiese me hacía sentir preocupada.

 _Querido Harry,_

 _Soy yo otra vez. Sé que esta es mi segunda carta de la que no recibo respuesta, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti cada día más, ya que sé la difícil misión que te han encomendado. Aunque confío en que eres un hombre valiente y que estarás bien. Las cosas por aquí siguen igual, todos estamos bien, aunque mi padre ha enfermado en los últimos meses, pero bueno, no quiero preocuparte. Por cierto, Luna y Ronald se casarán pronto y dando por sentado que estarás invitado, considero que sería una gran oportunidad para volver a vernos de nuevo. Te extraño tantísimo… por favor, solo dime si estás bien._

 _Te quiere,_

 _Hermione._

Envié la carta, nuevamente con la esperanza, aunque cada vez más moribunda, de recibir una respuesta por parte de Harry.

Sin embargo, los días pasaron y la lechuza no volvió. Si Harry estaba evitándome, era algo que le estaba saliendo muy bien, aunque me dolía pensar así de él, ya que en todas sus cartas, siempre era amable y cariñoso conmigo. Incluso en algunas se empezaba a desprender algunos retazos de amor, algo que me ilusionaba cada vez más. Pero como si del paso de una estación a otra se tratase, mis ilusiones estaban empezando a congelarse, cada día con más ahínco.

Al mes siguiente de enviarle la carta a Harry, mi padre entró en un estado terminal. Apenas abría los ojos, los sudores fríos eran constantes y el dolor se reflejaba en su rostro. No podía evitar llorar cada vez que lo veía así, se me helaba el corazón y mis sentidos parecían desconectar del resto de mi cuerpo.

Una de las noches en las que cuidaba de mi padre, tomó mi mano repentinamente.

-Hermione…-susurró, con voz quebrada.

-¿Sí, padre? - dije yo, mirándole fijamente por si necesitaba cualquier cosa.

-Quiero pedirte algo muy importante para mí. -dijo, entre jadeos - es algo que quiero que hagas, aunque yo no esté presente para ese momento. Pero por favor, hazlo…

Me quedé mirando a mi padre sin entender. Aunque él había asumido que el final de su vida era cercano, yo aún no podía asimilar algo así. Tomé aire profundamente y cerré los ojos.

-¿De qué se trata? - pregunté yo, apretando su mano con fuerza, una mano que nunca querría soltar.

-Hija, yo quiero que seas una mujer feliz. Que consigas una estabilidad emocional y que no estés sola ante lo que viene - susurró, aún con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Ante lo que viene? - pregunté yo, comenzando a temblar y sintiendo el miedo recorrer mi cuerpo.

-Vienen tiempos difíciles, Hermione. Voldemort está acumulando cada vez más poder. Y aunque sé que eres la mejor bruja de tu tiempo, me gustaría que no estuvieras sola ante esta adversidad. Porque eres mi más grande tesoro, y aunque a mi ya no me quede más tiempo en este mundo, sé que tu todavía puedes vivir algo más.

Las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos con fuerza y el nudo en la garganta parecía cortarme por dentro. No podía ser que mi padre estuviese diciendo aquellas cosas que decía, no ahora.

-¿Qué quiere decir? - pregunté, con voz temblorosa.

Mi padre respiró profundamente, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por continuar hablando.

-Sé que Draco Malfoy te quiere. Lo notaba cuando yo todavía no era un despojo viejo y falto de vida - torció levemente la boca, como una sonrisa - y sé que no va a haber nadie que te proteja mejor que él. Hermione…lo que quiero decir, lo que te pido por favor que hagas es que te cases con él. Que seas su esposa. Juntos formareis … un equipo estable y fuerte. Y él te quiere de verdad.

Derramé una lágrima, que corrió presta por mi mejilla. Aquello no era justo. Mi padre no podía utilizar su desfallecimiento como chantaje para hacer que yo me casara con Draco sin sentir amor real por él. Era cierto que en los últimos meses había desarrollado un cariño especial por él, pero distaba mucho del amor, amor que por ejemplo si sentía por Harry. Harry… dolía tanto pensar en él en aquellos instantes…

Me mantuve en silencio durante un tiempo. Mi cabeza era un torbellino, repleto de mil sensaciones distintas que ninguna sabía manejar bien la situación del momento. Pero mi padre había sacrificado en su vida mil cosas por mi. Me había protegido y querido, había confiado en mí y había apostado por mi y por mi inteligencia. Ahora era el momento de agradecerle años de intensa devoción y cuidados hacia mi. Y aquella parecía ser la única forma de hacerlo tangible.

-Está bien… lo haré.

Tras aquella conversación, mi padre no pareció mejorar. Su estado de salud evolucionaba negativamente, hasta tal punto que casi le costaba respirar. Mi madre pasaba los días enteros sentada al pie de su cama, sosteniendo su mano y esperando un final que resultaba casi inminente.

Yo lloraba en silencio, cada noche, en mi habitación. Antes de dormir, se había convertido en una especie de rutina. ¿Cómo se habían torcido tanto las cosas? Forzada a un matrimonio con un hombre por el que solo sentía cariño, sin saber nada del hombre al que quería y con mi padre al filo de la muerte. Todo lo que en su día tenía luz y color, había ennegrecido.

Ahora Draco venía cada día a mi casa. Pasaba horas y horas sentado a mi lado, intentando reconfortarme. Él ya conocía las intenciones de mi padre para conmigo, pero todavía no había pedido mi mano formalmente, casi ni mencionaba el tema. Últimamente hablábamos mucho más sobre mi y mi estado de ánimo. Draco se preocupaba porque yo estuviera bien, porque intentase encontrar mi felicidad entre tanta penuria. Aunque a veces lo conseguía, otras veces no lograba ni siquiera que yo esbozase una sonrisa.

Pero finalmente, el día de la pedida de mano llegó. Fue una escena un tanto abrupta, pero no había otra forma de hacerlo. Draco se reunió con mis padres en la habitación donde mi padre descansaba y pidió mi mano. Tras el consentimiento de mis padres, se arrodilló ante mi.

-¿Quieres ser mi esposa? - dijo, clavando sus ojos grises en mi. Asentí con la cabeza, mientras trataba de evitar que el nudo de lágrimas aflorase.

Fijamos la fecha de la boda para después de la de Luna, esperanzados porque mi padre pudiese aguantar para aquel entonces. En mi mano ya lucía un discreto anillo de compromiso, pues Draco y yo nos habíamos prometido hasta que llegase el momento de casarnos.

Sin embargo, una semana después de mi pedida de mano, mi padre no pudo aguantar más en su agonía y falleció.

Cuando vi su cuerpo decaer, mi mundo pareció quebrarse en dos. Aquel había sido el hombre que me había dado la vida y ahora estaba allí, postrado en aquella cama, con los ojos cerrados, sin respirar. Quería pensar que estaba dormido, que despertaría y se levantaría de aquella cama diciendo que todo había sido un sueño. Que me llevaría a la Fiesta de Verano como cuando era una niña y me dejaría montarme en la noria, sentada en su regazo. Que me acompañaría por un paseo por el parque o que me compraría mi primer libro de magia, pero el hombre que fue ya no estaba. Se había ido y había dejado mi corazón hecho mil pedazos irreparables que buscaban un poco de aliento.

Tras el entierro, al que Luna y Ronald acudieron y me acompañaron calurosamente, Draco se asentó en mi casa por unos días, haciéndonos compañía a mi madre, que estaba devastada y a mí, que había perdido cierto sentido en mi vida.

Me abrazaba a Draco y las horas pasaban en silencio. Él nunca decía nada, pero tampoco necesitaba unas palabras, sino una compañía. Poco a poco, había mitigado mi dolor. Cuando se marchaba por las noches, el dolor volvía a aparecer, pero con el paso de los días y de los meses, fue desapareciendo poco a poco, aunque insuperable.

Había pensado muchas veces en escribirle una nueva carta a Harry explicándole mi situación, pero me detenía al pensar que eso realmente no serviría de nada, pues si no había obtenido respuesta en seis largos meses a mis anteriores cartas, tampoco iba a recibirla ahora. Harry se había esfumado del mundo, había desaparecido para siempre de la faz de la tierra, aunque no terminaba de hacerlo de mi corazón.

No obstante, la presencia de Draco y el paso del tiempo habían hecho que el recuerdo de Harry cada vez fuese más borroso. De vez en cuando solía cruzar por mi mente su mirada verde, llena de esperanza y hacía mi corazón rebotar. Pero se habían convertido en pocas las ocasiones en que eso pasaba.

Un tiempo después, la alegría pareció llegar de nuevo a nuestras vidas, ya que era el día en que la boda de Luna y Ron se celebraba.

Me había levantado temprano aquella mañana para ayudar a la futura novia a prepararse para el que sería el día más especial de su vida. Mi madre no se encontraba con muchos ánimos y aunque había prometido a Luna ayudarla con los preparativos, finalmente iría solo al evento.

Mientras peinaba los cabellos de Luna, ella me miraba a través del espejo, pensativa.

-Queda poco para tu matrimonio también, ¿verdad? - preguntó ella, sonriéndome con dulzura. Evité su mirada y tras un silencio, contesté.

-Sí. Será en noviembre, finalmente.

-Estoy segura de que pase lo que pase, serás feliz. Él te quiere de verdad, Hermione. Te has convertido en su escape vital, en su oxígeno. - comentó Luna - Estoy segura de que hará cualquier cosa que se proponga por ti.

Seguí peinando el pelo de Luna, sin mirarla y sin responder a nada.

-¿Sabes? - dijo ella, tras un silencio - Siempre me lo he preguntado, desde que lo conociste. Pero si algún día se produjese la Guerra Mágica de nuevo… estará de tu lado, ¿verdad? Luchará contigo, quiero decir.

Miré a Luna. Nunca me había planteado aquella pregunta, más que nada porque no quería que ninguna Guerra Mágica se produjese, puesto que en todas las guerras nadie sale vencedor, todos pierden y ese era mi mayor miedo, seguir perdiendo.

-Cuando llegue ese momento, todos sabremos por qué luchar. - contesté yo, pasando una mano por su hombro. Ella me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

Terminé de ayudarla a vestirla junto con su madre, que llegó un rato después. El vestido de novia de Luna era de un blanco perlado, largo y sencillo, con pocos detalles, propio de la década de los treinta. El velo era semitransparente y tenía unos ligeros bordados, pero la hacía verse completamente hermosa. Aunque yo siempre había pensado que Luna era una de las mujeres más bonitas sobre la tierra, por dentro y por fuera.

La madre de Luna le tendió el ramo de rosas y violetas y ella no pudo evitar una pequeña lágrima al ver a su retoño convertida en una novia. Ambas se abrazaron y yo me uní a su abrazo. Acto seguido, todas hechizamos nuestros vestidos y peinado y dejamos a Luna sola a la espera de que su padre llegase para acompañarla al altar. Mientras tanto, la madre de Luna y yo fuimos hacia el lugar donde se iba a celebrar la ceremonia.

Estaba decorado con flores blancas y azules y con pequeños farolillos mágicos que flotaban por el aire, dando un ambiente cálido a la par que romántico. La gente hablaba entre sí, ensimismada y alegre, mientras que un nervioso Ron esperaba al fondo acompañado de varios pelirrojos, los cuales supuse que eran su familia. Ronald fijó su vista en mi y le sonreí, a lo que el respondió con una sonrisa y un gesto nervioso.

Entonces, busqué a Draco con la mirada para sentarme a su lado, mientras esperábamos que llegase la novia, pero no lo encontraba. Había tantas personas en la ceremonia que resultaba fácil perderse en la multitud.

Pero, de repente, mis ojos enfocaron una figura que hizo que mi corazón se congelase en medio de un latido. Sus ojos también se clavaron en mí.

Harry Potter estaba allí.


	7. VI Cambio

**Disclaimer:** Nada del universo Harry Potter y de su autora, J. me pertenecen.

 **Muy buenas a todos! He querido actualizar pronto como compensación por mi ausencia durante las semanas pasadas. Espero que os guste mucho este episodio! Y quiero agradecer a todos los que seguís esta historia y los comentarios, muchas gracias de verdad! Un besito (L)**

 **VI**

 **Cambio**

Harry clavó sus ojos en mi. Parecía como si entre nosotros, hubiesen pasado décadas de vida, cuando tan sólo habían transcurrido unos meses. Se dispuso a acercarse a mi, abriéndose paso entre la multitud, pero en ese momento, una mano agarró mi cintura.

-Al fin te encuentro - dijo Draco, con una pequeña sonrisa - la ceremonia esta a punto de empezar, ¿nos sentamos?

Sonreí levemente y asentí con la cabeza mientras Draco me llevaba hasta los asientos, donde todo el mundo comenzaba a tomar un sitio y esperaban ansiosos la llegada de la futura esposa de Ron. Por el rabillo del ojo, vi como Harry se había detenido y nos miraba, con un semblante que no parecía comprender lo que estaba sucediendo ante sus ojos.

Empecé a temblar y a sentir nervios en mi interior. Harry estaba allí. Si había acudido a la ceremonia, era porque había recibido la invitación de Ron y Luna y la había leído. Entonces, ¿por qué mis cartas las había guardado en el fondo de cualquier cajón? Quizá tenía razón mi madre con lo que decía sobre Harry: que yo era una más de sus admiradoras, alguien por quien perdía el interés al paso de los días y que no iba a llegar a ser nada en su vida. Pero una parte de mi se negaba a creer eso, dadas las palabras de amor que él destilaba en cada una de sus cartas.

Sentí la mirada de Draco sobre mi, quien me observaba preocupado.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Hermione? - dijo - Te noto algo nerviosa.

Evitando que percibiera algo más en mi, le dediqué una sonrisa y apreté su mano, en un intento de transmitirle tranquilidad.

-Si, estoy bien, no te preocupes. Sólo son nervios, quiero que todo le salga bien a Luna.

-Comprendo - dijo y, sin más, volvió a mirar al frente. Entonces sentí que alguien se sentaba tras nosotros y percibí su aliento en mi cuello.

-Hermione - dijo, en un susurro. Su voz no había cambiado ni un ápice desde la última vez que la había escuchado. Seguía siendo plena y pura, como él era realmente. Abrí mucho los ojos, sobresaltada, pero recordé que Draco estaba cerca y no quería que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Ladeé un poco la cabeza para que Harry supiera que lo estaba escuchando. - Necesito hablar contigo.

¿Qué necesitaba hablar conmigo? ¿Después de haber ignorado cada una de mis últimas cartas, necesitaba hablar conmigo?

-No hay nada de que hablar, Harry - susurré yo, mientras mantenía vigilado a Draco, quien parecía no prestar atención sobre lo que estaba pasando justo a su lado.

-¿Cómo? - dijo él, que parecía no entender - yo creo que si tenemos que hablar. Cuando termine la ceremonia, te espero en el porche.

Cerré los ojos y fruncí los labios. Me sentí en una encrucijada en aquellos momentos. Realmente quería hablar con Harry, saber que era lo que había pasado y tratar de buscar una respuesta a su silencio continuado durante los últimos meses. Pero, por otra parte, no sabía que excusa iba a ponerle a Draco para desaparecer por un momento de la escena.

Pero mis pensamientos quedaron apagados por la música nupcial, que empezó a sonar en el recinto. Todas las cabezas se giraron hacia la entrada y enfocaron sus ojos en Luna, quien acompañada del brazo de su padre, comenzó a caminar hacia al altar.

A medida que se acercaba hacia su futuro esposo, Ron enrojecía cada vez más. Parecía bastante nervioso con la situación que se presentaba ante sus ojos, pero cuando Luna estuvo a su altura y tomó su mano, todo miedo pareció desaparecer.

La ceremonia transcurrió tranquila y agradable. Luna y Ron se dieron el si quiero y se besaron tímidamente delante de una multitud que aplaudía con brío y alegría. A la salida de la ceremonia, comenzó el brindis y todos empezaron a comer y beber, disfrutando de la felicidad del momento. Todo parecía en calma, hasta que recordé las palabras de Harry. Miré a mi alrededor y vi que Draco estaba enfundado en una conversación, al parecer, bastante interesante con un par de aurores, así que esa era mi oportunidad para desaparecer de la escena.

Caminé rápidamente hacia el porche donde Harry ya me esperaba, con una copa ligeramente vacía de vino en sus manos. Cuando escuchó los pasos, levantó la cabeza y me miró.

-Espero que seas breve - dije yo - alguien me espera dentro.

Intenté infundir frialdad en mi voz, aunque lo único que conseguí fue transmitir miedo y temblor.

Harry clavó sus ojos en mi, con un rostro que denotaba avidez por conseguir respuestas a todas las preguntas que en aquel momento estaban cruzando su mente.

-No he podido … evitar fijarme en tu alianza. - comenzó él, con voz ligeramente quebrada, mientras uno de sus dedos señalaba el discreto anillo con un pequeño diamante que Draco me había regalado como muestra de nuestro compromiso.

Se estableció un silencio profundo entre nosotros, roto simplemente por el lejano tumulto de la música orquestal de la ceremonia.

-¿Qué significa todo esto, Hermione? - dijo él, con cierto tono inquisitivo en su voz.

-Me he prometido.

-¿Con quién? - repuso él, mientras los ojos le brillaban.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Harry. - dije yo, evitando su mirada.

-¿Cómo…? Claro que es…

-No, no lo es. - le corté yo, esta vez mirándole con rabia y resignación. - Si lo hubiera sido, te habrías preocupado en responder alguna de mis cartas. Una al menos, de tantas que te envié. Pero no lo hiciste Harry, preferiste callar e ignorarme. ¿Sabes cuantas noches pasé sin dormir pensando que podrías estar muerto? ¿Sabes durante cuanto tiempo he sufrido tu ausencia? - dije yo, mientras me temblaban los labios y se formaba un nudo en mi garganta. Necesitaba soltar todo lo que tenía en mi interior, todo aquello que había callado durante tanto tiempo y que no había podido decir a nadie.

-¿Qué cartas? ¿De qué me estás hablando? - repuso él, frunciendo el ceño. -La última carta que recibí de ti fue aquella en la que me contabas que ibas a prepararte para tus exámenes en Docentia. Y yo te respondí. - afirmó el.

En aquel momento, miré a Harry con los ojos muy abiertos, intentando asimilar lo que acababa de decirme. La respuesta que según él había proferido a mi carta, nunca me había llegado. Su lechuza nunca volvió y la mía tampoco regresó. No lograba comprender que era lo que estaba pasando en aquellos momentos, no entendía que era lo que intentaba decirme Harry.

-Nunca me llegó tu respuesta - susurré yo, mientras comenzaba a temblar.

-Hermione, juro por lo más sagrado que yo contesté a tu carta. Y te envié muchas más. Cartas que tu tampoco respondiste. - dijo él, con cierto reproche.

Entonces se acercó más a mi y tomo mis manos entre las suyas. Una parte de mi me decía que tenía que apartarme, pero por otra parte quería seguir ahí. Su tacto hacía que mi corazón latiese con fuerza, como llevaba tiempo sin latir. Me sentí viva en aquellos instantes, porque volví a revivir los momentos que había vivido con Harry y mi vida anterior. Pero ese sentimiento ya no podía tener cabida en mi, puesto que yo había prometido a mi padre algo que debía cumplir.

-De todas formas - comenzó él - no importa el pasado. Importa el ahora.

-Ya no hay nada que hacer, Harry. Yo he hecho mi vida. Y tú deberás hacer la tuya. - dije yo, mintiendo en cada una de las palabras que le decía.

-Hermione … - dijo él, pero de repente una voz masculina se escuchó tras nosotros.

-¿Hermione? ¿Va todo…bien? - se trataba de Draco, que al parecer me había estado buscando por toda la ceremonia sin éxito. Solté bruscamente mis manos de las de Harry y miré al rubio, intentando componer una sonrisa en mi triste rostro.

-Si, todo va bien. - dije yo, acercándome a él.

-Vaya, Potter. No esperaba verte aquí. - dijo Draco, aunque su tono de voz sonaba neutral, ambos se miraban con cierta dureza.

-Yo a ti tampoco. - contestó Harry, mientras contemplaba la escena. En su rostro parecía entender lo que estaba pasando ante él.

-Veo que conoces a mi prometida, Hermione - comentó Draco, con una ligera sonrisa.

-Si, bastante bien - dijo Harry, con una mueca.

-Ojalá pudieras asistir a nuestra boda, Potter. Sería un honor tener una celebridad como tú entre nosotros.

-Me temo que no podrá ser - repuso Harry - mucho trabajo en Hogwarts, aunque me imagino que tu debes estar al tanto de todo.

En ese momento miré a Draco, cuyo semblante cambió por completo, tornándose serio. ¿Saber qué? Draco apenas me hablaba de Hogwarts y de lo que estaba pasando en el mundo mágico y ahora parecía que sabía más cosas de las que yo podía imaginar.

-Los tiempos están cambiando, Potter - contestó Draco, con misterio - Mantén tu varita alerta, nunca se sabe cuando vas a tener que luchar para proteger lo que amas.

-Tienes razón. Bueno, me despido. Suficiente ceremonia por hoy - dijo Harry, soltando una pequeña risa. Draco también rió, aligerando la tensión que se había establecido en el ambiente. Estrechó la mano de Draco y tomó mi mano, dandole un beso. En ese momento, se inclinó un poco y susurró en mi oído.

-Te espero mañana en el Café Vita. A las diez.

Giré la cabeza, mientras sentía que la confusión se iba abriendo paso en mí. Una vez que Harry se hubo marchado, Draco rodeó mi cintura con sus manos.

-No sabía que conocieras al "niño que sobrevivió" - dijo él, con cierta condescendencia.

-Y yo tampoco sabía que estabas al tanto de lo que estaba ocurriendo en Hogwarts. - repuse yo, reprochándole que se hubiera mantenido en silencio al tanto de ese tema.

-Perdóname, Hermione. - dijo él, con sinceridad en su voz - Con todo lo que te ha pasado, no quería preocuparte aún más.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando, Draco? - dije yo. Quería saber todo lo que estaba aconteciendo en el mundo mágico, aquello que se estaba manteniendo oculto por el bien de todos y que Draco no había querido contarme. Tras un silencio en el que Draco pareció dudar acerca de querer contarme la verdad, comenzó a hablar.

-Han aparecido ciertas personas muertas en sus casas, sin motivo aparente. Personas relacionadas de alguna u otra forma con Dumbledore. Hasta ahora, las escuelas de magia se han mantenido al margen y han sido pacifistas con Voldemort y sus secuaces. Pero saben que en el momento en que Dumbledore caiga, se iniciará la guerra.

-¿Dumbledore va a ser asesinado? - susurré yo, con temor.

-No sabemos todavía si Voldemort sería capaz. Pero es el límite que han establecido. Dumbledore está preparado para su destino. Y nosotros deberíamos estar preparados para luchar.

Me mantuve en silencio y apoyé mi cabeza en el hombro de Draco. Albus Dumbledore era el mago más legendario de todos los tiempos y era el director de Hogwarts cuando yo estudié allí. Para mi era como un segundo padre, como mi mentor. No podía creer como tenía tanta templanza como para asumir que su muerte podía estar cerca y afrontarlo.

Y por otra parte, tenía miedo de luchar. Miedo de no ser suficientemente fuerte, de a la hora de la verdad no ser valiente y flaquear. Pero tenía que luchar por la gente que amaba, por la gente a la que quería proteger y por la libertad de mi mundo.

Tras marcharnos de la ceremonia por la noche, regresé a mi casa. Draco se despidió de mi con un abrazo, pero cuando se separó de mi se mantuvo cerca, mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Pasó una mano por mi mejilla y sonrió ligeramente.

-¿Ocurre algo? - pregunté yo, mientras observaba sus movimientos.

-¿Sabes? Vas a ser mi esposa en unos meses y nunca te he besado. - dijo él.

Entonces se inclinó hacia mi y depositó un suave beso en mis labios, ciertamente tímido. Me dejé llevar por la situación y correspondí su beso. Cuando se separó de mi, me miró con ojos brillantes.

-Gracias, Hermione. - dijo él. Antes de que pudiera decirle nada más, se separó de mi y se marchó.

Me senté en la cocina con un té caliente entre mis manos, intentando asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido en aquel día que terminó siendo bastante largo. Harry y sus palabras no paraban de rondar por mi mente, de aparecer y desaparecer súbitamente, dejándome desconcertada.

En ese momento, sentí que una mano tocaba mi hombro. Se trataba de mi madre, la cual se había desvelado.

-Pensaba que estaba dormida, madre - dije yo, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Te sentí llegar, cielo. ¿Qué tal la boda? Tuve que volver antes, la cabeza me estaba matando - dijo ella, mientras se sentaba a mi lado en la pequeña mesa de la cocina.

-Todo bien madre. - contesté yo. Sin embargo, mi madre no parecía creerme, porque me miró con cierta incredulidad en sus ojos.

-Tus ojos y tu boca nunca han sabido coordinarse bien, hija. - comentó ella, con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. - ¿Ocurrió algo?

Tomé aire. Aunque sabía que a mi madre no le hacía mucha ilusión que yo pensase en Harry ni que le escribiera cartas, debía ser sincera con ella.

-Madre… hoy vi a Harry. En la ceremonia. - hice un silencio, evitando mirarla - Después de tanto tiempo… sin saber de él. Sin que respondiera a mis cartas… ahora aparece como si nada hubiese pasado. Como si esas cartas nunca hubiesen existido.

-Es que para él nunca existieron. - sentenció mi madre. En ese momento, clavé mis ojos en ella, sin saber que había querido decir con aquellas palabras.

-¿Cómo…? - entonces ella me miró y entendí lo que quiso decir - No puede ser que…

-Pensé que era lo mejor para ti, hija. Que nunca volvieras a saber de él, ni el de ti.

-¿Está diciendo que…?

-Si, hija, pero lo hice por tí. Por tu bien. Él te escribía constantemente, pero tú no debías saberlo.

-¿Como pudo ocultarme sus cartas? ¿Por qué interceptó las mías?

-¡Porque no quiero que estés cerca de Harry Potter! - gritó ella, levantándose de un brinco. Yo hice lo mismo, poniéndome a su altura, mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos. -¿Es que no lo ves? El es el niño que sobrevivió. Si el Señor Oscuro ataca de nuevo, va a hacer daño a todas las personas que lo rodeen. Entiéndeme, cariño, no quiero perderte - dijo, mientras intentaba rodearme con sus brazos, pero me zafé de ellos, furiosa.

-¡No tenía ningún derecho a hacer eso! - exclamé yo, mientras las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas.

-Lo hice por tu bien - dijo ella, también comenzando a llorar.

-¡Ha destrozado mi vida! - grité yo, llorando - ¡Todo, lo ha roto!

Salí corriendo de la cocina y me encerré en mi habitación, sollozando y sintiendo la pena y la consternación recorriendo mi cuerpo. No podía ser que mi propia madre hubiera destrozado por completo el que había sido, durante meses, el motivo de mi felicidad.

Después de llorar durante un buen rato, terminé quedándome dormida. A la mañana siguiente, desperté con un terrible dolor de cabeza, pero recordé la cita con Harry y decidí ir, pese al sentimiento de culpabilidad que recorría mi cuerpo. Una parte de mi me decía que tenía que ir, hablar con Harry y contarle la verdad que había descubierto, pero otra parte de mi me decía que tenía que quedarme y no hacerle ese feo a Draco.

Pero terminó ganando mi curiosidad. Me vestí con un traje azul marino y un tocado con redecilla, adornado con unos guantes. Salí de mi casa sin dirigirle la palabra a mi madre, la cual estaba sentada en el salón, esperando tener una conversación conmigo.

El Café Vita se encontraba a dos calles de mi hogar y era el punto de encuentro de los jóvenes de Londres, además de ser un sitio emblemático, pues era de los pocos edificios que había sobrevivido a la Primera Guerra Mágica. La leyenda urbana decía que ahí se habían reunido algunos magos de Hogwarts para trazar una estrategia de manera clandestina, huyendo del terror.

Cuando llegué, Harry ya esperaba allí, con un sobrio traje de chaqueta color gris oscuro y un sombrero ladeado. Entramos y nos sentamos en una mesa apartada de las demás.

-Hermione - comenzó él - no quiero creer que te he perdido para siempre. - susurró él, tomando mi mano. No la retiré, pero sentí como temblaba ante su tacto.

-Han pasado muchas cosas, Harry. No puedes cambiarlo. Aunque quieras.

-¿Estás enamorada de él? - inquirió él, clavando sus ojos en mi.

Aquella pregunta era algo que nunca me había planteado a mi misma. Era cierto que Draco había conseguido que yo sintiese un cariño especial por él, pero no sabía si era amor. No sabía si ese cariño se estaba convirtiendo en amor. Draco había sido mi máximo apoyo y poco a poco, había sabido ganarse mi confianza, a base de perseverar mucho.

-Veo que no vas a responderme - dijo Harry, sin soltar mi mano.

-Harry…deberías entender que tu destino y el mío son distintos.

-Me niego a creer que el sentimiento entre nosotros no fuera mutuo.

Lo miré fijamente. Aquel hombre sabía como meterse en mis pensamientos, parecía leer a través de mis ojos.

-Sabes que el mundo está en peligro - comencé yo - y el pasado no se puede cambiar. Es mejor que sigamos así. Antes de seguir sufriendo aún más.

Empecé a levantarme, pero Harry me detuvo.

-Hermione, yo te quiero. Y sé que tú también. Por favor, vámonos juntos a cualquier parte. Disfrutemos antes de que las cosas cambien.

-No, Harry, las cosas no son tan fáciles. - dije yo.

Entonces, sin dilación, Harry se acercó a mi y me besó lentamente. Sentí que en mi corazón estallaban mil fuegos artificiales y mis mejillas se sonrojaban. Pero entonces recordé a Draco y mi promesa a mi padre, la cual no podía romper. Si lo hacía, me sentiría culpable por el resto de mis días. Me separé bruscamente de él y Harry me miró, sin comprender.

-Lo siento, Harry. Todo ha cambiado. - dije yo. Me levanté de la mesa y liberé lentamente mi mano de su agarre. Él se quedó agazapado, en silencio, mirándome fijamente. - Adiós. - culminé yo, y salí corriendo sin mirar atrás, dejando sentado en aquella cafetería al hombre al que quería de verdad.

Los meses pasaron rápidamente. Mi boda con Draco llegó, una ceremonia sencilla a la que solo acudieron las familias, Luna y Ron y algunos amigos más.

Draco seguía trabajando en el Ministerio y yo comencé a acudir a Hogwarts para enseñar a mis nuevos alumnos, los cuales se mostraban contentos con mis lecciones.

Con el paso del tiempo, aprendí a querer a Draco, aunque mientras yo aprendía, él estaba profundamente enamorado de mí. Sin embargo, en la oscuridad de la noche, en nuestra nueva casa, en mis sueños seguía recordando a Harry y nuestro beso en la cafetería. Nuestra despedida…

Sabía de Harry gracias a los periódicos y a Luna, quien de vez en cuando me contaba cosas sobre él. Al parecer, todo se había calmado y Harry y los autores franceses habían conseguido contrarrestar los efectos de Voldemort debido a la meticulosa estrategia que el niño que sobrevivió había trazado.

Cuando estaba sola, observaba una fotografía que Luna me había dejado de Harry. Era una fotografía en la que Harry sostenía su copa del Torneo de los Tres Magos, que había ganado cuando tenía apenas 14 años. Era un muchacho sonriente que lograba contagiarme su alegría incluso a través de una fotografía.

Tan rápido como pasaron los meses, pasaron los años y 1939 irrumpió con fuerza en nuestras vidas. Mi relación con mi madre parecía haber mejorado y la visitaba a menudo para que no se sintiera tan sola. Draco era bueno y cariñoso conmigo, pero empezábamos a considerar la idea de tener hijos.

Septiembre de 1939 llegó aparentemente tranquilo. El día 1 era un día como cualquier otro en Hogwarts, mientras yo impartía a los alumnos de cuarto curso como transformar plantas en objetos punzantes.

De repente, irrumpió en el aula un joven profesor, Neville Longbottom, que enseñaba Herbología. Parecía bastante exasperado mientras gritaba.

-¡Voldemort lo ha asesinado! ¡Lo ha asesinado! ¡Albus Dumbledore ha caído!

De repente, todo mi mundo se detuvo.


	8. VII Conflicto

**Muy buenas a tod s! Aquí estoy, con un nuevo episodio. Como siempre, espero que os encante leerlo al igual que a mi escribirlo. Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia, hacéis que sea una experiencia muy bonita para mi. Agradezco también los comentarios positivos que me dejáis y os invito a que me escribáis algún review para conocer vuestras reacciones y opiniones, que para mi son muy importantes! Muchas gracias de nuevo, un besito! (K)**

 **Disclaimer:** Nada del Universo Harry Potter o de su autora J. K . Rowling me pertenece.

 **VII**

 **Conflicto**

Un haz de luz blanco se alzó vigoroso sobre nosotros. Vibrante, comenzó a transmitir su mensaje.

" _La guerra ha comenzado. Magos del mundo, posicionaros en el bando que creáis más leal a vuestros ideales, pero recordad que cuando uno es fiel al corazón, no debe traicionarlo bajo ningún concepto. Alzad vuestras varitas y defended lo que es vuestro."_

Dicho esto, la luz se esfumó como polvo en la estancia y Neville Longbottom clavó sus ojos en mi, esperando que dijese algo que ayudase a orientar su camino, que parecía haberse desvanecido como la luz mensajera.

Me mordí el labio, intentando encontrar una opción que resultase la más beneficiosa para todos en aquellos momentos mientras todos mis sentidos se encontraban abrumados y exasperados ante la nueva noticia, pero no tuve mucho tiempo para poder pensar en nada más, ya que en aquel momento la profesora Minerva McGonagall irrumpió en el aula.

-¡Todos los alumnos, al Gran Comedor, rápido! - dijo ella, intentando dirigir la situación. De repente, los treinta alumnos de mi aula salieron disparados y al trote hacia la puerta, comentando desesperadamente que era lo que estaba sucediendo. Algunos parecían bastante asustados y temerosos con el porvenir, mientras que otros intentaban calmarse mutuamente. Una vez que todos hubieron abandonado la estancia, la profesora McGonagall se acercó a mi con gesto apesadumbrado.

-Harry Potter nos espera a todos en el Gran Comedor - anunció ella, observando mi rostro que parecía haber perdido todo rastro de vitalidad. En aquel momento, mi corazón se detuvo. ¿Harry? Llevaba tres años sin verle, sin oír su voz.

-¿Harry? - musité, evitando la mirada de la mujer.

-Sí, querida… ahora que Albus…que Dumbledore ha caído, él es quien guiará toda esta misión.

La miré sin comprender, a lo que ella tomó aire y volvió a explicar.

-Harry y Albus trabajaron conjuntamente con los aurores de Francia y algunos alumnos de la escuela Beauxbatons, para frenar los avances del Señor Oscuro - su voz pareció teñirse de miedo al pronunciar ese nombre - Dumbledore le encomendó a Harry encabezar el Bando de la Armonía en caso de su caída y él aceptó esa propuesta. Ahora estamos a la espera de que nos guíe.

No podía imaginar como Harry había sido capaz de asumir semejante responsabilidad sobre sus hombros, pero algo en mi interior me hacia sentir que no podía haber un mejor líder para el Bando de la Armonía que alguien que había enfrentado cara a cara la muerte de manos de Lord Voldemort.

-Los aliados a Voldemort representan el Bando de la Discordia. Así se hacen llamar… Pero ya no hay mas tiempo que perder - dijo la profesora McGonagall, mirándonos a Neville y a mi - Confío plenamente en vuestras capacidades mágicas, sobre todo en su inteligencia, Granger. Así que ha llegado el momento de luchar.

Neville y yo asentimos y, junto con la profesora McGonagall bajamos hacia el Gran Comedor, donde una horda de estudiantes esperaban ansiosos a recibir respuesta a todas aquellas incógnitas que solapaban sus mentes en aquellos instantes de incertidumbre.

De repente, una mano cogió la mía entre tanta multitud. Alcé los ojos y me encontré frente a frente con Draco.

-Draco, ¿qué…haces aquí? - dije yo, entre susurros. Entonces Draco apretó mi mano con fuerza, intentando transmitirme seguridad, una seguridad que se había esfumado hacia unos minutos.

-Yo ya he elegido en que bando estar. No me importa mi familia, mis padres… tú eres mi familia, Hermione. Y como dijo la Luz, alzaré mi varita para defender lo que yo creo importante.

Entendí todas y cada una de las palabras que Draco acababa de decir. Le sonreí. Si eso era lo que el quería, juntos lucharíamos para defender nuestras vidas y de aquellos a los que amábamos.

De repente, todas las voces que inundaban el Gran Comedor se silenciaron, como sincronizadas, al unísono. Harry Potter se situó en el estrado desde donde Albus Dumbledore se dirigía cada año a sus estimados alumnos para darle su bienvenida y sus útiles consejos. Todos miraban a Harry expectantes, ávidos por saber cuales eran sus palabras, mientras que yo sentía mi corazón bombear cada latido con la fuerza de un gigante.

-Sé que todos estáis asustados ahora mismo. Yo también lo estoy - comenzó Harry -. Pero no debemos flaquear, ni ahora, ni nunca. Nuestros corazones deben de estar unidos en estos momentos, ser uno sólo. Lo que él quiere, lo que Lord Voldemort quiere - un escalofrío recorrió la sala - es que sintamos pavor, que sintamos que estamos perdidos en el abismo. Pero no lo estamos. Todos sabemos encontrar nuestra propia luz dentro de la más oscura soledad. Luchad, luchad por lo que de verdad queréis en la vida: vuestros padres, vuestros hermanos, amigos o incluso por vuestra propia libertad, que no nos será arrebatada. Una vez me enfrenté a Lord Voldemort y perdí aquello que he amado toda mi vida: mis padres. Pero esta vez será distinta. Esta vez todos somos uno y no nos dejaremos vencer ni engañar. Si no sabéis luchar no os preocupeis: la defensa, el apoyo, el animo y la amistad también son buenas armas de lucha. El amor también lo es - de repente, recorriendo la sala, su mirada se clavó en la mía - No hay nada más doloroso para un alma vacía que la existencia de amor a su alrededor. Debemos estar preparados para la batalla y para el porvenir.

Dicho esto, Harry terminó su discurso y el Gran Comedor se llenó de aplausos y vítores para el que se había convertido en el líder del Bando de la Armonía.

-¡Lucharemos! - dijo un joven.

-¡Lucharemos! - corearon muchos más.

Tras bajar del estrado, Harry se acercó a nosotros. De cerca pude percibir que realmente tenía miedo, lo llevaba escrito en su mirada, que no era tan fuerte y calmada como lo era siempre. Estaba realmente intranquilo.

-Los profesores y yo nos reuniremos en el despacho de Dumbledore ahora. Por favor, Hermione, necesito que estés allí. - me dijo, mirándome fijamente. Asentí con la cabeza. De repente recordé a Draco, pero Harry parecía haberlo hecho también, ya que centró la mirada en el rubio - Lo siento, Draco, como comprenderás, es para gente de nuestro bando.

-Yo pertenezco a vuestro bando - dijo Draco, repentinamente enfurecido, pero también dolido. Conocía a Draco perfectamente, y sabía que le había dolido que Harry no confiase en el como uno más.

-¿Ah sí? - dijo Harry, quien parecía incrédulo. - Tu padre no parece pensar lo mismo. Se ha unido a Voldemort y ya es un secuaz más.

-Lo que haga mi padre es solamente asunto suyo. Yo ya no soy un Malfoy.

-¿Serás capaz de distinguir tu bando cuando empiece la verdadera contienda? - lo retó Harry. Ambos se encararon mientras se miraban con suma fiereza.

-Harry, Draco ha demostrado ser diferente. - dije yo, interviniendo en la vehemente situación. - Te pido que le des un voto de confianza. - susurré, implorando a Harry con la mirada.

Tras dudarlo unos instantes, Harry aceptó ligeramente con la cabeza.

-Está bien. Despacho de Dumbledore. Diez minutos. - dijo, marchándose rápidamente de la estancia, sin dirigirme una última mirada. Sentí una punzada atravesar lentamente mi corazón. Harry ni siquiera había dedicado un último vistazo hacia mi persona. Aunque, supuestamente, ¿qué me importaba a mi? Yo ya había escogido cual sería mi vida… y en aquellos instantes, había cosas mucho más importantes en las que pensar.

Pasado un rato, nos encontrábamos todos reunidos en el despacho de Dumbledore, incluso el temeroso Neville. Harry, en el centro de la situación, examinaba un gran mapa.

-Por lo que sabemos - comenzó Harry, señalando Alemania en el mapa - Voldemort ha establecido una especie de reinado en Alemania, ayudándose del apoyo de la escuela de magia Zauberkunst. Sus intenciones son expandir la magia oscura en un radio de kilómetros lo más amplio posible y deshacerse de todo aquel que no sea un mago puro. O como el los llama… los sangre sucia…

Cerré los ojos con fuerza ante aquel concepto. Los "sangre sucia"… aquellos que no eran magos puros, bien podían ser mestizos o hijos de muggles. Yo era considerada una "sangre sucia" para aquellos magos que sentían pavor y odio hacia los magos no puros. Así que en aquel momento yo estaba amenazada. Sentí mi cuerpo temblar y no pude evitar que se formara un nudo en mi garganta y que las lágrimas se agolparan en mis ojos. Todo estaba siendo demasiado intenso como para ser real y a todas aquellas emociones fuertes se le sumaba el hecho de estar bajo amenaza por lo que los magos consideraban el rídiculo "linaje". Dejé de escuchar todas las cosas que Harry estaba diciendo, dejé de ver todas las líneas que estaba trazando sobre aquel mapa. Salí corriendo del despacho de Albus Dumbledore, que tan amplio era, pero que para mi se había convertido en un auténtico agujero.

Me senté en unas escaleras cercanas al despacho, algo mareada. Me llevé las manos a la cabeza y cerré los ojos. En aquel momento, tan sólo quería desaparecer, desaparecer para siempre. Me sentía como una pluma, minúscula, indefensa y débil. Sabía que tenía que ser fuerte y luchar contra las adversidades que ahora se estaban anteponiendo en mi camino, pero simplemente no encontraba mi fuerza interior.

Entonces, una mano se posó sobre mi hombro, una mano cálida. Ni siquiera alcé la vista ante su contacto, sabía perfectamente como era su forma de tocarme.

-Hermione… - dijo, en un susurro, mientras se sentaba a mi lado. No respondí. La voz de Draco inundó mis pensamientos - Sé por qué has salido corriendo del despacho de Dumbledore. Pero quiero que sepas que para mi, no importa lo que seas. Sólo me importa cómo tú eres. Y pienso luchar a tu lado hasta el final.

Lo miré con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras mi cuerpo temblaba. Sus ojos grises permanecían serenos aunque con cierto halo de tristeza.

-¿Aunque eso suponga separarte de tus padres para siempre?

-Sí. Aunque eso suponga dejar de ser yo mismo, incluso. - afirmó, con total seguridad. Cerré los ojos y me abracé a él, mientras me reconfortaba en sus brazos, cálidos.

Tiempo después, me quedé a solas. Me preocupaba mi madre, estar lejos de ella en aquellos momentos. Quería saber como se encontraba y como había asumido la noticia, así que le envié una lechuza, esperando con ansias su respuesta. Me apoyé en el alféizar de uno de los grandes ventanales de Hogwarts, intentando dejar la cabeza en blanco por unos instantes, aunque me resultaba una tarea realmente dificil.

-Hermione - era la voz de Harry tras de mi, pero ni siquiera me atreví a mirarlo, aunque mi corazón estaba sobresaltado - Pase lo que pase… quiero que sepas que cuentas con mi apoyo. Espero poder contar con la inteligencia de una gran bruja como tú. - no me hizo falta mirarlo para saber que sonreía.

-Gracias … - musité yo. Entonces, sentí que su mano rozaba la mía, pero la retiré rápidamente. Sin embargo, el volvió a tomar mi mano entre las suyas, como si nada más le importase.

-No estás sola, Hermione. He seguido en tu corazón siempre - susurró tras de mi - al igual que tu en el mío. Y aunque no quieras, lucharé por ti. Por todos, pero por ti, porque eres lo que más he…

Sin embargo, la voz de Harry enmudeció cuando se escuchó un fuerte estruendo en uno de los lados del castillo. Un estruendo que hizo temblar los muros de Hogwarts.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? - dije yo, esta vez girándome para mirarlo.

-No lo sé - contestó él - pero sea lo que sea, prepárate para luchar. - dijo Harry, alzando su varita.


	9. VIII Temor

**Hola a todos y todas! ¿Como estáis? Siento mucho la tardanza, pero las clases me quitan mucho tiempo para escribir. Sin embargo, no me olvido de vosotros y de la historia, así que aquí tenéis otro episodio más! Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia y por el apoyo que me dais, sois los mejores! Espero que os guste y no seáis timidos, dejadme algún review! Besitos**

VIII

Temor

Harry y yo bajamos las grandes hileras de escaleras del castillo, con las varitas en alto y preparados para lo que pudiesemos encontrarnos.

Sentía el pulso de mi corazón acelerado y mi cerebro parecía querer estallar, pero debía de mantenerme en calma si quería estar en perfectas condiciones para la lucha.

-¡Hermione! - escuché tras nosotros. Se trataba de Draco, quien también había escuchado el fuerte estruendo y tenía su varita alzada, mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar a nuestro encuentro. - La Profesora McGonagall dice que se trata de un dragón envíado por los alemanes para amedrentarnos. ¡Los franceses han caído ante Voldemort! Beauxbatons ha sido conquistado por Voldemort y sus secuaces y ya no podemos contar con ellos.

-¡Pero qué demonios estás diciendo! - le espetó Harry, mirándolo con fiereza - Teníamos un acuerdo con los aurores franceses, ¡no han podido caer!

-Pues lo han hecho - replicó Draco, con la misma fiereza con la que el moreno le había hablado. - Y ahora no podemos contar con ellos para ninguna misión más. La profesora McGonagall está intentando ponerse de acuerdo con Ilvermorny.

Ilvermorny era la escuela de magia y hechicería de los Estados Unidos de América. Siempre se habían llevado bien con Hogwarts y con Albus Dumbledore y recé por que aquella vez no nos fallaran y se unieran a nuestras filas.

-¡Vamos! - dije yo, instándoles a continuar - no hay tiempo que perder. Tendremos que luchar contra ese dragón antes de que se cometa una tragedia.

Llegamos al vestíbulo de Hogwarts y nos encontramos con la terrible escena. Un dragón de tres metros de alto, robusto y de color azul añil lanzaba unas enormes llamas de fuego a todo aquel que se le acercase demasiado. Pero hubo algo que me llamó la atención, más allá de la magnitud del ser mágico: la Marca Tenebrosa se encontraba allí, reluciente, en el costado del dragón. No cabía duda de que había sido envíado por Lord Voldemort y sus secuaces.

-¡Preparaos! - dijo Harry, poniéndose a mi lado. Lo mismo hizo Draco.

Entonces, como si estuviésemos coordinados, los tres alzamos nuestras varitas y comenzamos a lanzar hechizos congelantes para intentar frenar al gran dragón. Sin embargo, parecía como disparar al aire, pues al dragón ni siquiera le hacían cosquillas nuestros encantamientos.

De repente, el dragón se alzó imponente contra nosotros y nos miró con furia en sus ojos amarillentos. Un temblor recorrió todo mi cuerpo y sentí como el temor se apoderaba de mí. Sin embargo, debía de ser valiente y no flaquear ante aquella inhóspita situación, de lo contrario, estaríamos perdidos para siempre.

No obstante, el corazón se me paró en un latido cuando vi como el dragón azul levantaba sus garras e intentaba apresar a Draco y Harry a la vez. Pero mis impulsos fueron más fuertes y me abalancé sobre el moreno para intentar protegerlo de la que sería una terrible embestida por parte del ser mágico.

En aquel momento, se escuchó un terrible y ensordecedor grito de dolor y Harry y yo, que nos encontrábamos abrazados, protegiéndonos de los ataques de la bestia, miramos hacia la dirección de la que provenía tal aullido.

-Draco - susurré yo.

Mientras yo había protegido a Harry, la bestia se había abalanzado sobre Draco con sus garras, provocándole una profunda herida en un costado que lo había dejado desmayado.

-¡Draco! - chillé yo, con lágrimas en los ojos e intenté correr hacia él, pero Harry me lo impidió.

-¡No es seguro, Hermione! El dragón podría volver a atacarlo - decía él, intentando detenerme mientras yo me revolvía entre sus brazos.

-¡Tengo que ayudarlo, Harry! ¡Podría morir! - contesté yo, intentando escabullirme de su agarre, pero él apretaba más fuerte.

Entonces, unos hombres armados con sus varitas que habían estado contemplando la escena apartaron a Draco hacia un lugar más seguro y uno de ellos se acercó hasta nosotros.

-Lo llevaremos a un lugar seguro. La herida parece bastante grave y… no sabemos cual será su destino. Encargaos del dragón, está mal herido. Él consiguió lanzarle un poderoso hechizo que contrarrestó sus fuerzas - explicó el hombre, de pelo castaño y profundos ojos azules.

Ambos asentimos con la cabeza y nos dispusimos a levantar nuestras varitas nuevamente. Tras mirarnos fijamente a los ojos, ambos unimos las varitas y lanzamos un poderoso conjuro que dejó al dragón desmayado.

De repente, todo se quedó en un terrible silencio, mientras observábamos a la criatura, que yacía con los ojos cerrados.

En aquel momento, Harry y yo nos miramos y, sin pensarlo, nos abrazamos, fundiéndonos en un cálido beso. Pero, al separarnos, la ilusión se esfumó de entre nosotros.

-Lo siento, Harry…pero tengo que ver como está.

Harry no respondió nada más, se limitó a mirarme con una infinita tristeza en su mirada. Ni siquiera aquel beso había conseguido que me olvidase de la terrible situación que estábamos atravesando, aunque si lo había logrado por unos momentos.

Llevándome la mano a los labios, salí corriendo hacia la enfermería sin dirigir una última mirada a Harry, aunque aún sentía sus ojos clavados en mí.

Cuando llegué a la enfermería, Draco tenía el torso desnudo y la herida había dejado de sangrar y comenzaba a cerrarse, lentamente, mientras una varita que flotaba, encantada, iba cosiendo la herida. El rubio estaba consciente, aunque su rostro parecía profundamente cansado, mientras la señora Pomfrey, la enfermera de Hogwarts, iba de allá para acá, tomando nota de las evoluciones de Draco.

Al hacerme notar, Draco me miró. En sus ojos pude ver tristeza y dolor, sobre todo dolor. Y sabía que no se trataba de dolor por la herida de su costado, que también, sino por algo más profundo aún.

Me acerqué a él y me senté a su lado, en la camilla de la enfermería. La señora Pomfrey me miró con ojos tiernos y dijo:

-Ha sido muy valiente lo que habéis hecho ahí afuera. Os dejaré solos - y tras eso, se marchó hacia su despacho.

Draco se mantuvo en silencio, esquivando mi mirada.

-…¿Cómo estás? - susurré yo, pasando una mano por sus pálidos y blanquecinos cabellos. Seguía sin mirarme.

Tras un largo silencio, se atrevió a contestar.

-Supongo que bien… la señora Pomfrey me ha curado. Aún me duele un poco. - todavía no se atrevía a mirarme y me sentí culpable.

-Me asusté mucho por tí. Pensé que…-comencé a decir yo, con ternura, pero Draco me silenció.

-No hace falta que finjas, Hermione. Lo vi todo… vi cuando el dragón se abalanzó, sobre él y sobre mi. Y sé que tu primer impulso fue saltar hacia él. Protegerlo a él. -enfatizó Draco, con todo el dolor de su alma reflejado en sus palabras.

En aquel instante, se forjó un nudo en mi garganta y las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos, queriendo salir mientras yo lo impedía. Lo cierto era que me había ganado la batalla el corazón y me había lanzado a salvar a Harry, la persona a la que amaba. Pero Draco, aquel hombre que tanto había hecho por mí, lo había dejado abandonado a su suerte. Me pregunté a mi misma si tendría que haber sido al revés, si tendría que haber hecho las cosas de distinta manera, pero lo cierto era que en aquel momento no había una respuesta concisa para mis preguntas.

-Draco, yo… lo siento - fue lo único que tenía capacidad de decir.

Entonces Draco clavó sus ojos grises en mí, sin entender.

-No es necesario que te disculpes, Hermione… Pero si quiero que sepas una cosa. Yo estaría dispuesto a perder todo por tí. Por que seas feliz. Y sé que no puedo obligarte a que sigas esta batalla a mi lado. No puedo obligarte a que me ames, a que sientas lo mismo que yo siento por tí. No puedo permitir que obligues a tu amistad a convertirse en amor. No puedo obligarte a que estés aquí.

Miré a Draco sin entender lo que quería decir y en ese momento, vi como una lágrima caía por su mejilla, haciendo que yo también soltase las mías.

-Draco, no sé que es lo que quieres decir - susurré yo, con tristeza.

Él tomó aire y continuó su discurso.

-Ve con él, Hermione. Sé que es lo que necesitas. Sé que yo no puedo hacerte feliz, aunque lo desee con toda mi alma. Tu lugar no está aquí conmigo y eso…es algo que he aprendido hoy. No quiero que sigas sufriendo a mi lado. Y por que te amo… sé que debo dejarte ir. - dijo él, con resignación, mientras las lágrimas seguían apoderándose de sus ojos.

Me quedé mirándolo, pérdida en todas aquellas palabras que acababa de decirme. Draco…¿estaba pidiéndome que lo abandonara en una situación así? Me fijé en como lloraba, en como se desmoronaba frente a mi ante tal decisión.

Ahora sólo estaba en mi mente y en mi corazón el hacerle caso y marchar junto a Harry o quedarme a su lado y librar aquella batalla con Draco.


End file.
